Uzumaki: Crónicas de amor y lucha
by kanna.uzumaki
Summary: Naruto esta confundido por un chakra extraño y los celos por culpa de Sasuke, Sakura desconfía de Sasuke y cree que esta perdiendo a Naruto por culpa de sus fans, una extraña pelirroja, hinata y los desplantes del pasado, Sasuke trata de hacer todo solo a pesar de que lo este matando y la extraña pelirroja trata de arreglarlo. Temporada 1 de la serie Uzumaki ¡Fanfic Narusaku!
1. Actualidad

Uzumaki: Crónicas de amor y lucha

Actualidad.

Soundtrack: "Sunao na niji" de Surface.

•~•~•~•

Han pasado tres años desde que la cuarta guerra terminó y dos desde que Sasuke Uchiha dejo la aldea para ver el mundo actual.

A pesar de las heridas causadas por las horribles batallas pasadas, las aldeas shinobi han prosperado y se han recuperado rápidamente gracias al apoyo conjunto de cada una de ellas.

Konoha, en particular, ya no mostraba ni rastro de la destrucción causada en el pasado, aunque, tristemente los daños eran más notorios en la gente que en la aldea.

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, bueno, lo más tranquilo para una aldea shinobi, incluso en el hospital de la aldea no pasaba de accidentes, agotamiento, partos y una que otra herida leve de algún niño temerario jugando con sus kunais.

Hasta que repentinamente llegaron un grupo de genins cargando Shinobis de Kumogakure con heridas sumamente graves. Eran tres hombres, un Chunin con una herida en el pecho, otro Chunin con muchas sembons enterradas en la espalda y un jounin con una herida muy grande en el estómago. Estaban con vida pero no por mucho.

Por suerte para ellos, en Konoha se encontraban las ninjas médicos más conocidas en el mundo shinobi, consideradas como las mejores.

Después de horas y horas de operación, los shinobis fueron llevados a terapia intensiva pero estaban estables. Ya era cuestión de ellos y sus ganas de vivir para recuperarse por completo.

Para Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno fue especialmente agotador, prácticamente tuvieron que reconstruir gran parte del intestino y el estómago del jounin, tarea no imposible, pero sí muy laboriosa para dos personas.

—Mis brazos están hechos pedazos. — Dijo Ino muy agotada saliendo de la sala de operaciones junto con Sakura.

—No exagerar Ino, no fue para tanto. — Respondió Sakura algo fastidiada siguiéndola.

— ¡¿Que no fue para tanto?! Fue un turno de 24 horas más 18 horas de operación extra, junto con la presión de Tsunade-sama, si no lo salvábamos nos mata. ¿Aun así me dices que no es para tanto?— Dijo Ino frustrada mientras llegaban a una habitación con una mesa y sillas. Ino se sentó en una de ellas pero Sakura solo se quedó recargada en una pared a un lado suyo.

—Es importante para la imagen de la aldea y el hospital, te recuerdo Ino que fueron ex-ninjas de Konoha los que los atacaron

—Todo era más fácil cuando solo estaba Shisune-sama, con Tsunade-sama no hay descanso.— Dijo Ino haciendo pucheros sin darse cuenta quien estaba justo llegando al lugar.

—¿Que dijiste Ino?— Se escuchó la voz más aterradora de Konoha. — ¿Te estas quejando de mí? —Preguntaba la Sannin Tsunade en persona de una forma que advertía que, si no le gustaba la respuesta, abría huesos rotos.

—Claro que no... Tsunade-sama... — Respondía Ino bastante asustada. —No me quejaba de usted, que sea estricta no significa que piense que es malo, al contrario, pienso que hemos mejorado con los años gracias a su tutela.— Siguió Ino muy nervios, sudando frío.

Tsunade le sonrió. —Me alegra que lo veas así, aunque ya no quiero que me vean como una maestra, aunque soy la jefa del hospital quiero que me veas más como una colega que como alguien superior.— Decía la sannin quitando su semblante que daba miedo. —Yo solo venía a felicitarlas por el desempaño de hoy, han mejorado mucho, no solo por mis enseñanzas, yo solo les di un empujón, lo que han logrado es gracias a sus ánimos y ganas de mejorar. — Después de lo dicho su cara se puso algo triste. —Pero tengo que decirles, sobre todo a ti Sakura, que su talento no se quede solo aquí, tienen el talento y fuerza de ninjas médicos excepcionales, se les necesita en misiones no solo entre las paredes de este hospital.

—Tsunade-sama... Yo...— Sakura trató de hablar pero Tsunade la interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar, me preocupa que has estado rechazando misiones de rango alto, se que para ti ya no son nada, no me meteré en tu vida ni haré demasiadas preguntas, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo y si quieres hablar aquí estoy.—

Tsunade se veía preocupada pero aun así les sonrió a ambas. — Pero bueno, ambas tienen que descansar, han sido un turno largo.— Se despidió la sannin de ambas, dejando a Sakura decaída y a Ino muy intrigada.

—Tienes mucho que explicarme, vamos a comer algo, ¿Dango o anmitsu?— le decía Ino con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

—Ino, no es necesario, tienes que...— Sakura trato de negarse pero Ino la interrumpió.

—No aceptaré un no, luego tendremos tiempo para dormir, no nos vemos tan mas ¿o sí?, nada que un retoque no arregle.— Exclamó la rubia antes de que Sakura dijera otra palabra.

—"¿Que es el día de no dejar hablar a Sakura?"— Decía para sí la inner de Sakura.

•~•~•

A las afueras de la aldea, horas antes, se encontraba en búsqueda de un grupo de shinobis peligrosos, un rubio de ojos azules, con tez bronceada y tres marcas características en las mejillas.

Se creía que había 3 ex-miembros de la ya extinta raíz a las afueras de la aldea, con antecedentes de desagrado y violencia ante el hecho de que la alianza shinobi se mantuviera con los años y que hacía poco tiempo habían robado un cargamento de armas.

Naruto se encontraba solo, no consideraba que necesitara ayuda, desconociendo lo ocurrido a los de Kumogakure, llevaban días de rastreo convencional y ya se había aburrido, así que tomo por mucho la delantera al equipo.

Naruto estaba buscando a los shinobos con el modo sannin, algo inquieto recordando una plática con el sexto antes se ir a la misión.

=•=•=

El dia anterior en la oficina del hokage.

—Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué no me manda a una misión más lejos por un tiempo? Tal vez a Iwagakure.— Decía el rubio en modo de súplica.

—Naruto, si te mando a esta misión es porque podrás terminarla rápido.— Le contestaba el Hokage ya harto..

–Entonces cuando termine me manda a otra misión más lejos.

–No Naruto, te dije que tenías muchos días libres y vacaciones acumuladas, si sigues así nos culparan por sobre explotación.

—Pero si les digo que fue mi...—Trato de replicar el rubio pero Kakashi no lo dejo terminar.

– Tomaras un descanso indefinido, No aceptaré mas quejas.— Término el sexto tajantemente

=•=•=

No era la primeta vez que discutían por algo así.

Si bien Naruto Uzumaki ya era un shonobi excepcional y respetado en la aldea después del desastre provocado por Pain, ahora, siendo el salvador del mundo, ese respeto se difundió por las naciones. Por consiguiente admiradoras llegaban por montones con presentes, cumplidos y una que otra insinuación picante.

Aun el rubio no sabía con exactitud como consiguieron su dirección, fecha de nacimiento y lugar favorito para comer, ya que llegaban un montón se regalos de admiradoras en su cumpleaños, chocolates el día de San Valentía y cartas de amor casi todo el año, al igual que chicas presentándose en su casa y en Ichiraku para conocerlo.

Aunque era de esperarse que la gran mayoría fueran kunoishis entrenadas con experiencia para conseguir información, y aparte, solo sería cuestión de seguir a Naruto un rato para saber su lugar favorito para comer.

Ante esto el rubio trataba de rechazarlas de la forma más amable posible, para evitar conflictos que lleve a una confrontación violenta, no por que tuviera problema en defenderse, atacarlas es algo, que como caballero, jamás haría en esas circunstancias.

De a poco la cantidad de chicas acosadoras había disminuido gracias las múltiples misiones que el rubio pedía al hokage y la ayuda de una aterradora peli rosa.

Aunque la relación de ambos se mantuvo con los años, Naruto ya no insistió en pedirle citas a Sakura o molestarla, como creía el, con cosas así, pero meses atrás esa amistad empezó a fracturarse alejándolos cada día más, al punto de casi ni verse. Cosa que motivaba a salir de la aldea por un tiempo

De regreso en la busqueda. Naruto encontró a los shinobis no muy lejos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó en poco tiempo cerca de ellos, se mantuvo observando sus movimientos a través de los árboles.

Los shinobis empezaron a lanzarle kunais y shuriken cuando se percataron de su presencia, que él solo esquivó, Naruto empezó a alcanzarlos uno a uno, parecían ser más de 20 hombres pero solo eran clones que con un golpe del rubio hacía desaparecer.

—Yo no debería de hacer esto, debería estar en otro pais, comiendo ramen y pateando a desconocidos ¡Dattebayo!— Pensaba Naruto quejándose de la misión y sus vacaciones obligadas.

Al llegar a un claro a un lado de un río, Naruto se detuvo y cuatro shinobis con pañuelos en la cara se colocaron alrededor de él, Naruto solo esperaba a que lo atacaran.

—Señores, no tienen que hace esto, hay mejores formas de arreglarlo dattebay.— Trató Naruto de convencer a los rufianes a las buenas.

—Uzumaki-san, lo respetamos, pero no sabe lo que sentimos. — Le contesto uno de los shinobis.

—Usted no sabe el dolor que vivimos— Le mencionó otro.

—Perdimos muchos amigos, hermanos, familia por culpa de esa gente, como cree que confiaremos en ellos después de eso.— Le decía con rabia el último de los shinobis.

—Sé que han perdido mucho pero ellos la han pasado igual, que no entienden que la guerra solo traerá más guerra. — Decía el rubio tratando de detener un conflicto, a final de cuentas ellos fueron shinobis leales a Konoha, pero aun así fue inútil.

—No esperamos que comprenda nuestro punto de vista, cuando fue usted quien inicio todo, no sabe que es lo que sentimos, fuimos los cimientos de Konoha y ahora no somos más que civiles que solo se pueden quedar viendo entrar shinobis de aquellas naciones que intentaron vernos caer.— Dijo uno de los shinobis con furia.

De repente uno de los shinobis desapareció y apareció encima de Naruto lanzando sembons.

—Creen que no entiendo— Decía Naruto mientas esquivaba las sembons velozmente. —Perdí amigos, gente que consideré mi familia en una guerra, que para mí, duró años, con gente que crei que eran enemigos y aprendí a conocer.— Continuaba Naruto mientras corría hacia los shinobis, ellos saltaron a los lados.—Pero, guardando rencores o deseando venganza no solucionan nada, sus amigos no revivirán ni su familia regresara. — Decía el rubio mientras se acercó y golpeó en el estomago a el shinobi que lanzó las sembons haciéndolo perder el sentido.

Los otros 2 shinobis se pusieron en guardia, uno sacó un ninjato y el otro sacó una cuerda con una guadaña en un extremo. El que tenía el ninjato se acercó a Naruto é intento cortar su pecho pero el rubio se defendió con una kunai que saco de la manga.

El rubio giró, trato de darle una patada en el hombro del shinobi, pero éste retrocedió mientras el otro ninja se acercaba girando la cuerda con la guadaña, éste lanzó la guadaña hacia Naruto haciendo que el rubio retrocediera. Aprovechando éstos, el shinobi del ninjato se movió a alta velocidad, se acercó por la espalda y trato de encajar el arma en la espalda del rubio, Naruto se dio cuenta, giró hacia atrás, se defendió con su kunai, lo tomo velozmente del brazo y lo lanzó en dirección al otro, dejándolos aturdidos por la velocidad del golpe.

—La venganza solo trae más dolor, en la vida nunca se gana con la venganza, si realmente quieren que sea diferente ustedes también tienen que hacer la diferencia y perdonar. — Terminaba Naruto serio y decidido a lo que los shinobis, por el cansancio, no pudieron replicar.

—Bonitas palabras— Decía mientras bajaba de un árbol cercano, un hombre apenas unos años más grande que él, con cabello grisáceo obscuro, ojos púrpura, con una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro. —Pero la historia dice lo contrario niño.— Decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estas con ellos?— Preguntó Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

—"Naruto, esto puede ser malo"— Le decía Kurama en su interior sonando tenso.

— ¿De qué hablas? No se ve tan fuerte— Le respondía el Jinchūriki.

—"No tiene un chakra normal."— continuo el zorro explicando su preocupación.

—Bien muchacho, demuéstrame que tu voluntad es tan grande como para que crea en tus palabras.— Le decía el peligris mientras se acercaba poco a pocos él.

De repente el hombre desapareció y apareció detrás de Naruto, clavando una espada muy delgada que emanaba un aura oscura y fría.

—Aunque con esto te estás viendo débil, pero veamos qué tan especial puedes ser. — Decía el hombre con un tono burlón a Naruto cerca del oído.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Sintiendo el Peligro

Sintiendo el Peligro.

Soundtrack: "Mr. Gendai Speaker" de ONE OK ROCK.

•~•~•

De repente el peligris se encontraba detrás de Naruto, clavándole su espada al costado derecho. Una espada delgada con un aura azul oscuro en el filo.

Naruto por unos segundos se quedó en shock. La velocidad fue impresionante, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba detrás de él.

De repente empezaba a sentir un extraño frío. Cuando regresó en sí desapareció en una bola de humo y apareció a varios metros dentro del bosque, alterado por el impacto.

Sintió apenas como el filo del arma atravesaba la piel y rasgaba de salida cuando él se movió, pero ¿qué pasaba?

Se revisó el costado. El dolor por la herida era mínimo, no parecía que el arma hubiera atravesado de lado a lado. Estaba sangrando solo un poco pero aun así se encontraba aturdido por la situación.

—"Te descuidaste Naruto"— lo regaño Kurama de forma muy severa.

—Ni siquiera lo vi moverse.— Explicaba Naruto aun preocupado.

—"Tus ojos siguen siendo normales, aunque seas más veloz, te he dicho que no te confíes."— Seguía reprochando su amigo bijuu seriamente.

—Estas huyendo de mí, ¿Eh, muchacho?— El peligris apareció a escasos cinco metros de Naruto. —Eres veloz también.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso no importa mucho, vengo a probar tus habilidades "héroe"— Le decía el hombre altaneramente mientras sellaba la espada en un pergamino, esta vez se veía normal, común y corriente.

—Quisiera saber a quién voy a golpear, después de lo que me hiciste... Jeje... Y ¿que ya no usaras esa espada?

—Ya no sirve, solo es una espada inútil con una hoja delgada sin filo ni dureza, ya cumplió con su deber. — Contestaba el hombre con algo de gracia. —Y además, nunca he sido bueno con armas largas.

—Y ¿Cuál es su deber?— Preguntaba el rubio intrigado por sus palabras.

—Lo veras pronto. — Dijo el hombre sonriendo extrañamente. —Suiton: Suishouha no jutsu (Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua). — Susurro haciendo rápidamente posiciones de mano. De repente una ola gigante salió del río, inundando el bosque.

Naruto corrió a la copa de un árbol para no ser arrastrado por el agua.

—"Ahora si ten cuidado ¡¿Entendido?! "— Seguía regañando Kurama por su descuido.

—No volverá a pasar ¡ttebayo!— Le decía Naruto tratando de disminuir los regaños.

El ambiente se empezó a sentir frío. —Kirigakure no jutsu.— Susurro el extraño hombre, luego neblina empezó a aparecer rápidamente, el clima de el país del fuego empezaba a sentirse algo frio por la temporada pero en ese momento parecía empezar a helar.

Naruto empezó a sentir ese cambio de temperatura, se empezaba a ver vapor por su respiración y su visión empezaba a ser menor por la neblina.

De repente shurikens se dirigían hacia Naruto. Empezaban a golpear el tronco del árbol mientras Naruto las esquivaba, una shuriken logro rasgar la cara del rubio haciéndolo sentir un dolor intenso, un frío tan grande que provocó quemaduras. Cuando toco la herida se dio cuenta de que una gota de sangre y de agua caía de su mejilla. Observó el árbol y las shurikens incrustadas, unas se derretian.

—Hielo —Pensaba Naruto, era inevitable no recordar su primer encuentro con este tipo de jutsu, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peligris que apareció detrás de Naruto tratando de golpearlo en la espalda.

El rubio se dio cuenta y giro a su costado para defenderse del golpe con sus brazos, por la fuerza Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás, logró aterrizar en la copa de otro árbol.

El peligris bajó bruscamente al suelo cayendo de pie al suelo salpicando mucha agua. De esta, salieron muchas kunais hechas de hielo que el hombre desconocido lanzó hacia Naruto con una posición de manos.

Naruto lanzó shurikens para romper las kunais y desviarlas. De nuevo el peligris se movió a alta velocidad, le dio un puñetazo a Naruto en el estómago, luego lo golpeo con la rodilla en el mismo punto y lo golpeo con la pierna lanzándolo al suelo, aun con mucha agua, golpeándose la espalda.

El peligris apareció en el agua haciendo una serie de posiciones de manos rápidamente al punto de casi no verse, tocó el agua y susurró. —Hyoton: koori no hasaki no jutsu (Estilo de hielo: puntas de hielo).

Del agua salieron cientos de picos de hielo desde donde estaba el hombre hasta donde se encontraba Naruto.

— ¡Chikushou! — Pensaba Naruto mientras canalizada chakra en sus pies para dar un gran salto y esquivar los picos.

—"Naruto ¿necesitas ayuda?"— Preguntaba kurama ya preocupado por el golpe anterior.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.— Decía Naruto demasiado seguro.

El hielo siguió hacia el frente y atravesó a los shinobis con los que se enfrentó a Naruto al inicio.

El extraño enemigo trató de patear a Naruto de nuevo, en esta ocasión al costado izquierdo, el rubio se dió cuenta, lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡CHIKUSHOU! ¡¿QUÉ NO ERAN TUS COMPAÑEROS? — Le gritaba furioso el rubio al ver a los shinobis entre el hielo mientras la neblina se empezaba a disipar.

—Solo son herramientas, nada más.— Le contestó el peligris levantándose lentamente. —Je... Impresionante, mejoras rápido— Decía mientras estaba de rodillas.

Por unos segundos la visión de Naruto se empezó a nublar.

— "¿Que tienes Naruto?"— Preguntaba kurama preocupado al notar su malestar.

—No te preocupes estoy bien.— Le respondió Naruto — Pero ya me canse de esto.— Decía furioso el rubio para sí mismo.

•~•~•

En Konoha, en un café en el centro de la aldea se encontraban Sakura e Ino comiendo dulces y una taza de té, relajándose después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Nerviosa por Sasuke-kun?— Comenzaba alegremente Ino con lo que parecía el inicio de un largo interrogatorio.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntaba la pelirrosa extrañada por el comentario.

—De que no quieres salir de la aldea para estar lista cuando Sasuke-kun vuelva, ¡Obvio!— Seguía la rubia con una sonrisa pícara, algo que a Sakura no le gustó.

—Por favor, detente, eso no tiene nada que ver Ino-puerca, ¡NADA¡— Le decía Sakura empezando a molestarse.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué te la pasas en el hospital?, yo tomo turnos dobles para cumplir con mis horas de servicios y el dinero ayuda a las reparaciones de la florería, pero tú casi no sales del hospital. Llegas temprano, te vas a altas horas de la noche, incluso haces trabajos administrativos y de enfermeria y visitas a los niños en tus ratos libres. Sé que no te gusta estar sin hacer nada, pero no has tomado misiones desde hace meses. Lo único lógico es que no quieres irte para estar lista para Sasuke-kun. — Comentaba Ino esperanzada en que su amiga lo confirmara.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, me siento a gusto en el hospital. Ino, me siento útil ayudando a esos niños, sabes que son los que más sufrieron. El trastorno de estrés post-traumático no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera y casi no hay gente que sepa ayudarlos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke-kun. Sabes que trabajo en esto desde antes que se fuera. –Contestó Sakura enojada con los reproches de la rubia.

—Pero cuando estaba Sasuke-kun tú estabas tan atenta con él. — Seguía cuestionando Ino.

—Solo ayudaba en su recuperación, no significa que tuviera otra intensión, Ino-puerca. — Sakura ya se veía fastidiada de su amiga, sus comentarios e insinuaciones ya se le hacían demasiado molestas.

Ino seguía tratando de sacarle la verdad a la pelirrosa. — Y ¿Qué harás cuando llegue Sasuke—kun? ¿Te confesaras o esperaras a que él lo haga?, Créeme que, con lo serio que es, deberías ser tú quien dé el primer paso. Ya son otros tiempos, una puede tomar el control de la relación.

— ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun viene a quedarse? ¿Que viene a sentar cabeza y tener familia porque ya se cansó de viajar?... Ino... algo malo pasa, por eso lo obligan a regresar, pero, cada vez que le pregunto a Kakashi-sensei dice que no me preocupe, que todo está bien, que solo es para dar información, con una falsa cara de seguridad, no te confundas Ino, no viene por mí, ni por nadie.— Le contaba la pelirrosa decepcionada.

—Pero cuando volvió parecía alguien diferente, no se veía como alguien peligroso. ¿Realmente crees que pueda hacer algo malo?— Preguntaba la rubia confundida, había visto los cambios del Uchiha pero desde lejos.

—Tú no lo viste como yo, no se parecía en nada al Sasuke del que estábamos locas de niñas... Era más sombrío, frio y violento. Quiero pensar que cambio, pero, y ¿si no es así?, si volviera a hacernos daño, no sé qué podría hacer para detenerlo. —Sakura se quedó pensativa, decir eso le afectaba particularmente a ella, cosa que Ino notó.

— ¿Hacernos daño?— Cuestionaba Ino al entender el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De lo que acabas de decir.

—Solo fue una expresión.

—No es cierto— Ino ya estaba molesta.

—Ino, esta imaginando cosas.

— ¿Que te hiso?— Preguntaba tercamente.

—Yo me refería a Naruto, casi lo mata.

—Dijiste hacernos daño, no solo a él, ¿Que te hizo Sasuke-kun?.— Ino buscaba respuestas más que nunca, ya sabía que algo malo sucedió.

Sakura sabía que no podía hacer que su amiga cambiara de opinión, la pelirrosa sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad.

—Trato de matarme varias veces. —Decía Sakura seria, viendo a un lado.

Ino se quedó helada unos segundos.

— ¿Cuantas?— Preguntaba Ino saliendo del shock, no sabía que sentir exactamente, miedo o rabia, aunque la rabia empezaba a ganar.

—Ino eso no importa, yo también trate de matarlo una vez. — Sakura trataba de minimizar la situación.

— ¡No lo justifiques!— Ino levantó un poco la voz aunque trataba de calmarse, sabía que Sakura estaba mal recordando esos momentos. —Dijiste varias, ¿Cuantas veces trato de hacerte daño?

—Fueron tres veces. — Respondió Sakura cruzando los brazos fuertemente.

•~•~•

—No es justo, te he dado varios golpes y parece que no te hice nada.— Decía un adolorido hombre de cabellos grisáceos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Esto se acabó, ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu¡— Grito Naruto luego aparecieron 10 de sus clones de sombra que corrían en dirección al desconocido. El hombre se acercó a ellos, demasiado confiado, golpeó a un clon en el estómago y lo desapareció, luego dos más aparecieron a los lados tratando de golpearlo uno en la cara y otro dando una patada en la espalda.

El peligris detuvo el golpe del de la derecha con los brazos, se agachó, giro hacia el de atrás, le dio una patada de barrida en la pierna apoyada en el suelo, luego el hombre se levanta, le dio un codazo en la espalda al clon, giro hacia el de la derecha y le dio un puñetazo haciendo desaparecer a los dos.

—Son fuertes para ser clones, tengo que golpearlos con chakra para hacerlos desaparecer.— Pensaba el peligris, luego hizo una posición de manos.—Kirigakure no jutsu (Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina) — Susurraba mientras daba un salto, neblina apareció alrededor.

—Hyoton: Kireba no jutsu (Estilo hielo: Jutsu de filo cortante). — La neblina se convirtió en picos de hielo que cayeron al suelo haciendo desaparecer a cinco clones se Naruto. Dos Narutos lograron esquivar los picos.

—"El de atrás seguro es el original."— Pensaba el hombre mientras saltaba encima del hielo.

Ambos Narutos corrían entre los árboles, el extraño hombre aumentó su velocidad, de repente apareció a un lado de uno de los Narutos y lo pateó haciéndolo desaparecer, el otro se detuvo.

—!koori no hagare! (Lanza de hielo)— Decía el peligris mientras aparecía detrás de Naruto con una afilada lanza hecha de hielo, lo atravesó. —El juego se acabó muchacho— Dijo el hombre, pero se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa en Naruto.

—Creo que sí, ¡Rasengan!— El Naruto real apareció detrás del hombre mientras el clon desaparecía, golpeándolo con su Rasengan en la espalda lanzándolo varios metros al frente.

—Sí que es fuerte... Si me mata... Seguro nee-san me matara 2 veces mas, espero que se canse pronto, si no, estoy frito.— Pensaba el hombre mientras se levantaba.

Luego, poco a poco sus heridas empezaron a sanar dejando de rastro solo la camisa rasgada.

Continuara...


	3. Cambios

Cambios.

Soundtrack: "Nostalgia" de Ikimono Gakari.

•=•=•

-Flashback-

Tres meses antes.

Como de costumbre en un día agitado, dos Kunoichis estaban tranquilamente tomando té en un local de Konoha.

— ¡Adivina que frentona! Tengo buenas noticias para tu vida amorosa. —Decía una rubia muy emocionada.

— ¿De qué hablas Ino-puerca?— Dijo Sakura girando los ojos, fastidiada. —Yo no tengo problemas con mi vida "amorosa". — Seguía la pelirrosa.

—Claro que sí, para empezar no tienes.— Decía Ino con ironía haciendo enojar a Sakura. —Me dijo Shikamaru...— Decía la rubia haciendo señas para que se acercara más, empezando a hablar en voz baja. —Que Sasuke-kun vuelve a la aldea en unos días.

—¿QUE SASUKE-KUN QUE?— Grito la pelirrosa impresionada, tan fuerte que llegó a los oídos de un rubio que estaba a unos locales de distancia, el muchacho vio a todos lados hasta que encontró a dos chicas conocidas.

—No grites Sakura.— Regañaba Ino a Sakura por tremendo grito.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN!— Gritaba Naruto emocionado por verla.

— ¡Y por eso te digo que no grites!— La rubia seguía quejándose.

—Sakura-chan, Ino... Hola... Hablaban de Sasuke ¿qué pasa?— Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a las chicas muy animado.

—Siéntate y baja la voz.— Ordenaba Ino al rubio que solo obedeció, si bien no daba tanto miedo como su Sakura-chan, aun así Ino siempre ha sido una kunoichi muy agresiva. —De todos modos también te incumbe a ti... —Ino continuaba hablando, ahora más bajo. —Shikamaru me contó que Sasuke-kun vuelve en unos meses... Al parecer los Kages le ordenaron que regresara a la aldea urgentemente... Le pregunté a Shikamaru para qué, pero me contestó que lo único que sabía era que se trataba de algo delicado.

—Tal vez sea para una misión o algo así.— Dijo Sakura seriamente.

—Deberías de estar feliz frentona, es tu oportunidad. — Le decía Ino muy animada dándole codazos a Sakura.

La pelirrosa no sabía que decir o que pensar y Naruto solo tenía la cabeza baja.

—Naruto ¿Tu que piensas? Verdad que es la oportunidad de ésta frentona para ser feliz. — Continuaba Ino muy feliz.

—Je, Je... Sakuta-chan, Ino tiene razón.— Dijo el rubio algo serio y apagado. —Es lo que estabas esperando, tu oportunidad de ser feliz... Como dijo Ino.— De a poco la voz del rubio sonaba más animada. — No puedo creer que el Teme sea tan tonto como para rechazarte, dattebayo... —Continuaba Naruto aparentemente normal, luego dando unos pasos atrás continuo. —etto, tengo que irme, tenía que comprar algo de comida, no he tenido mucho tiempo en estos días para ir de compras, adiós Sakura-chan, Ino. — Y el rubio se fue con una sonrisa desconcertando a Sakura que no sabía exactamente por qué esa escena le dolía.

•=•=•

En la actualidad

Ino llevaba varios minutos regañando a Sakura y ella solo estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada. Cada vez que la pelirrosa trataba de hablar era interrumpida tajantemente con más regaños por parte de la rubia.

Comentarios como: "Creí que éramos amigas", "Nos contábamos todo", "como pudo hacerte eso", "Pero si lo tuviera cerca yo...", "Es un #*$" y "Pero me las va a pagar" eran frases muy usadas en ese momento, con una variedad de cambios de ánimo entre la tristeza, enojo y mucha ira.

— ¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué estabas tan atenta con él? Pareciera que lo que me contaste no hubiera pasado, ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?— Ino aun tenia pregunta pero de está si quería respuesta.

Sakura se quedó pensando unos momentos, recordando a un joven rubio con una hermosa sonrisa. "Sakura-chan, confía en él, estaba perdido pero ahora está de vuelta, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad". Sus palabras eran dulces y seguras.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Naruto creé en él y yo trato de hacerlo— Sakura suspiro y continuo. —Pero por más que intento no puedo ver más allá de su mirada seria. Aunque cambió con el tiempo siempre sentí que faltaba algo y ahora estoy llena de dudas. — Le dijo Sakura de forma triste.

— ¡Pero si te vuelve a tocar lo mato!— Dijo Ino furiosa pero más tranquila con su amiga.

—Ino... Sabes que él es muy fuerte, no creo que...—Sakura trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero Ino no quería oír excusas.

—Shikamaru encontrara una forma, mi equipo y yo seguro lo haremos pedazos. Si pudiera, ahora mismo me metería en su cabeza y le haría sufrir todo lo que te hizo multiplicado por 10.— Ino seguía furiosa, imaginando al Uchiha caer, rogando piedad, mientras Sakura la veía aterrada de lo que seguro la rubia se imaginaba con una sonrisa sádica.

—Ino... Cálmate, no creo que puedan con Sasuke-kun, es muy fuerte.— Sakura seguía tratando de convencerla de que se calme con las ideas de enfrentar al Uchiha.

Ino solo la miro entrecerrando los ojos, luego su cara cambio con una amplia sonrisa. —Pero Naruto si podría, seguro que con su ayuda lo derrotaremos.

—Ino... Naruto es su amigo, casi su hermano, él no sería capaz.

—Pero lo haría por ti, por cierto, ¿le has contado?, ya sabes, tus sospechas.

—No, ya casi no lo veo, No creo que le interese, con las tantas chicas con las que sale y sus misiones son lo que más le importa.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? —Ino preguntó, estaba seria, viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Con cara de "Quiero matarlas".

Sakura se puso furiosa con ese comentario.

—Sí, justo esa cara.— Continuaba Ino haciéndola enojar.

—Cállate Ino—

—Te guuuuuusta— La cara de Ino cambió a una pícara.

—No me gusta y cállate Ino-puerca.— Seguía Sakura completamente roja.

—Si te gusta... ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¡Que no me gusta y ya basta Ino-puerca!— Seguía Sakura mas avergonzada y furiosa.

— ¿Por qué no le dices?

—Él no me gusta... Y yo ya no le gusto, ya casi no lo veo.

—No lo creo, siempre llegaba a visitarte en el hospital y te acosaba.

—No me acosaba Ino.

—Claro que sí, se la pasaba esperando en un árbol por horas a que terminara tu turno para acompañarte a tu casa.

—Él es mi amigo, o lo era, los amigos hacen eso.— Sakura se veía triste. —Además, ya no le gusto.

—No parece que salga con alguien.

—Siempre esta con alguien diferente.

—Pero siempre terminan llorando a mares y contandole a todos como las rechazó.

—Pero ¿y Hinata? Con ella si ha salido. —Dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

—No cuenta como cita, nunca están solos... Creo que fue mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera sabido no le hubiera dicho esas cosas ni intentar ponerlo de mi lado.— Decía Ino preocupada pensando en el día en que hizo que Naruto se rindiera.

—Ya no importa Ino... Sabes, necesito tu ayuda.

•~•~•

— ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? — Se quejaba una joven kunoichi viendo el bosque helado, lleno de agua y con árboles destrozados y caídos. —Ese bastardo llegó antes que yo.— Decía enojada.

•~•~•

El extraño hombre seguía siendo atacado, esta vez con cientos de Narutos en todas direcciones, con su velocidad y fuerza podía hacerlos desaparecer de uno a uno pero eran demasiados.

—"Me estoy quedando sin chakra, jeje rayos."— Pensaba el hombre preocupado pero con algo de humor. —Me llamo Fukkatsu por si aún te interesa, Uzumaki.— Contestaba tardíamente a la pregunta del rubio mientras se defendía de los golpes.— Kyoton: Koori no hasaki no jutsu.(Estilo de hielo: Jutsu de putas de hielo.) — De nuevo empezaron a salir picos del suelo en forma circular alrededor del hombre, la distancia fue menor pero suficiente para desaparecer a los Narutos, el original lo golpeo en la cara muy fuerte ya con algo de chakra de Kurama.

—Tardaste tanto que me dejo de importar. — Dijo Naruto groseramente.

—Ittai... Que cruel, jeje, pero estas mejorando. — Dijo el peligris adolorido levantándose del suelo.

—Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme a tu velocidad, no es que sea muy difícil.

Naruto se acercó a Fukkatsu tratando de golpearlo de nuevo en el rostro, el peligris se defendió con los brazos, y le dio una patada en el costado que movió al rubio unos centímetros atrás pero este ni se inmutó.

Una lluvia de golpes y patadas a alta velocidad estaba en proceso. El peligris parecía que desaparecía con el viento y aparecía tratando de dar un nuevo golpe, pero era algo que a Naruto ya no le afectaba. Cada movimiento y golpe que el peligris le dio anteriormente le había servido al rubio para acostumbrarse a sus movimientos.

De a poco los golpes del peligris se hacían más fuertes. Él se veía con un aura similar a la de la espada que atravesó a Naruto con anterioridad, un extraño azul oscuro, sus puños empezaban a tener más fuerza y su cuerpo más resistencia pero su velocidad empezaba a decaer, cosa que Naruto aprovechaba cada vez que podía.

Naruto no se veía del todo "Normal". Era frío y meticuloso con sus movimientos, serio y en ratos sínico con sus gestos; demasiado confiado.

Kurama empezaba a prestarle su chakra a Naruto por seguridad. Los primeros golpes que le aserto el tal Fukkatsu fueron, para Naruto, la forma de saber los alcances de su rival, cosa que pudo ser un riesgo.

Había visto fanfarronear a Naruto varias veces antes, creía que el necesitaba su privacidad, así que no se metía mucho en su vida diaria, pero esta vez parecía otra persona.

A pesar de la imagen de la pelea, en la que el rubio tenía la ventaja, la situación empezaba a ponerse extraña, un frío incluso más fuerte que el del ambiente empezaba a sentirse en el subconsciente de Naruto.

Ese lugar al que Kurama llegó a considerar su prisión por 17 años pero ahora lo consideraba un hogar.

Un aire tétrico empezaba a sentirse, y una mancha en el costado derecho de Kurama, justo dónde fue clavada esa espada extraña a Naruto anteriormente, y un cansancio repentino empezaba a ser preocupante para el bijuu.

De repente la vista de Naruto se empezó a nublar de nuevo, ahora su corazón se encontraba agitado, aunque su fuerza no disminuía en nada pero un punzante dolor en la cabeza empezaba a hacerse notar.

—"Naruto, algo pasa... ¡Detente!"— Kurama se notaba preocupado, él también empezaba a sentirse mal, cansado y algo aturdido.

—No Kurama, yo puedo.

Repentinamente el dolor se hizo insoportable, Naruto le dio una patada al tal Fukkatsu lo más fuerte que pudo haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, era tan fuerte el dolor que hizo caer a Naruto de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza quejándose.

—Sí que soportas bastante, muchos se desmayan al instante de sentir ese "chakra"—Decía Fukkatsu burlonamente. —Aunque otros no sobreviven ni diez minutos, sí que eres especial, ¿o será por el kyubi?— Decía mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

El rubio intentaba levantarse pero el mareo lo regresaba al suelo.

—¿Que me hiciste?— Preguntó el Uzumaki enojado al peligris, también trataba de obtener respuestas de su bijuu. —"Kurama ¿Que nos pasa?, ¿Es veneno o algo así?"

—"No lo sé Naruto pero estoy cansado."— Le contesto Kurama jadeando.

Cuando el hombre se acercó a Naruto empezó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres fuerte, pero no lo que buscamos.— Dijo Fukkatsu decepcionado.— Entonces te mataré y tu amigo empezará a destruirlo todo.— Terminaba el hombre mientras aprecia una lanza de hielo apuntando a Naruto.

Una kunai con chakra rompió la lanza sorprendiendo a ambos, luego, de la nada, una mujer apareció entre Naruto y Fukkatsu.

—¿Qué demonios haces?— Preguntaba la joven.

Una chica más o menos de la misma edad del rubio, de cabello largo rojo caoba recogido con una trenza, ojos café claro, tez ligeramente bronceada; Vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa púrpura debajo, pantalón negro hasta la pantorrilla, sandalias shinobi negras, un porta shuriken en la pierna derecha y la banda shinobi en el brazo izquierdo.

—Hola Kanna, tiempo sin vernos. — Dijo Fukkatsu burlonamente.

— ¡Contesta, ¿Que quieren con ellos?— Decía la pelirroja enojada.

—No sé de qué me habla.— Contestó el peligris con ironía.

El hombre trató de darle una patada, ella la detuvo con una mano empezando a apretar su pierna.

—No estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a mí— Decía la kunoichi fría y tétricamente. —¿Qué pasaría si empiezo a absorber el chakra que te queda?, quizá esta vez sí te mate.—Seguía la kunoichi a la vez que presionaba la pierna del hombre con más fuerza. — Se a quienes han estado vigilando, ¿Qué quieren con ellos?.

—Son una amenaza, eso no es un secreto— Dijo Fukkatsu mientras se liberaba del agarre de la chica.

— ¿Que le hicieron? — La pelirroja seguía preguntando mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto que aún no se podía levantar, respiraba agitado y solo observaba.

—Deshacernos de él, experimentar, no importa.— Dijo Fukkatsu retrocediendo unos pasos. —En unos momentos seré invocado, así que podrías perseguirme o ayudar al muchacho; pero, te advierto, le queda poco tiempo.

Justo en ese momento Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

—No creo que viva mucho— Dijo el peligris antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Kanna se acercó a Naruto y lo recostó de espaldas.

—"Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un poco antes"— Se reprochaba la pelirroja.

Continuara...


	4. Extrañas formas de confiar

Extrañas formas de confiar.

Soundtrack: "Never Change" de Shun - Lyu:Lyu.

•~•~•

Kanna coloco su mano derecha en el lugar donde la inusual espada atravesó a Naruto. Empezó a absorber chakra primero de un azul claro y luego éste empezaba a tornarse oscuro.

Mientras, en la mente de Naruto, las cosas estaban aún más difíciles. La pelirroja fue lanzada al suelo con mucha fuerza, en su brazo se notaban varias marcas de garras.

— ¡¿Que tiene que ver ese viejo y estúpidos lobo en todo esto?!— Grito Kurama enojado.

—Le puedo asegurar que él no tiene nada que ver.— Decía Kanna adolorida levantándose del suelo.

—No mientas... Es su chakra, huele a él... ¿Dónde está ese maldito lobo? ¿Porque no se muestra ante mí en vez de estar en las sombras como un cobarde?— La voz de Kurama sonaba imponente y aterradora, retumbaba fuertemente en el lugar.

Kanna no tenía opciones, estaba en desventaja en ése luga. El único capaz de derrotarlo ahí era Naruto por ser su jinchuuriki. Kanna se puso de rodillas y se inclinó.

— Él no tiene nada que ver en estos pero... puedo jurarle que lo arreglaré, sólo deme una oportunidad de ayudarle, sé que le duele.— Dijo la joven respetuosamente tratando de calmarlo.

Kurama estaba furioso pero le extrañó la altitud de la chica, de nada servía seguir gritando ya que ella no se veía con intenciones de atacar, sólo resopló y respiro.

—Tsu... Pero ese tipo me debe muchos golpes.

— No sé lo que le hizo pero no es un ser malo, sólo era algo terco.

— ¿Qué hicieron con el chakra de ese tonto?— Preguntó Kurama a lo que la pelirroja se puso serio.

— No lo sabemos... sólo sabemos que tiene que ver con la habilidad de Kurotamashi-sama, por eso le pido que me deje ayudarle, le aseguro que puedo sellar lo que sea que les hayan hecho y luego...

—No sellos, ni ayuda, no confío suficiente en ustedes como para darle el permiso de sellar algo de mí... y menos de Naruto.

— Por favor Kyuubi-sama déjeme ayudarlo.

—No me llames Kyubi, yo soy Kurama, no me gusta que me digan Kyuubi.— Dijo Kurama otra vez enojado.— Y no me digas sama, no soy tan viejo, solo tengo unos siglos, no como ese tonto lobo anciano.

—Je, je creo que el diría que está bien conservado.— Dijo Kanna ya más tranquila por los comentarios del bijuu.— Déjeme hacerle un trato, en unos días Kurotatashi-sama llegará aquí, en ese momento le explicaremos a detalle, le aseguro que hallaremos una forma de ayudarles. Si no me deja sellarlo sólo déjeme absorber un poco de chakra de Kurotamashi-sama para que no tengan tantos problemas.

— ¿A qué tipo de problemas te refieres?— Preguntó Kurama por las últimas palabras de la joven.

—Emocionales, con cantidades grandes de chakra, se vuelven volátiles con ciertos emociones, al ser tan cercanos, usted absorbió la mayor cantidad de chakra, por eso sigue vivo el muchacho, pero como le dije antes, le aseguro que lo lograré, arreglaré todo esto.

Kurama la veía segura de sus palabras, recordandole a dos personas que conocía muy bien, solo suspiro, no sabía exactamente por qué pero le daría la oportunidad.

— Sólo dos días, si no llega te haré pedazos, no le digas nada el chico hasta que me tengas una respuesta. No quiero preocuparlo antes de tiempo.

•~•~•

Después de varios minutos inconsciente Naruto empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

— ¿Que me pasó?— Naruto estaba aturdido.

—Te desmayaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Algo mareado, pero vivo, gracias,

— ¿Porque? yo no he hecho nada.— Dijo Kanna muy confundida.

—Ese tipo dijo que moriría y sigo aquí, sentí algo curioso y creo que fuiste tú.— Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa levantándose. —Ya no tengo esa molesta herida, gracias ¡ttebayo!.

— Yo no hice nada.— Dijo Kanna seriamente, con una sonrisa de lado. — Soy Kanna, mucho gusto.

—Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Dattebayo!— Decía Naruto con una sonrisa, cosa que le dio gracia a la pelirroja, estuvo a punto de morir y ahora estaba muy animado.

—Eres extraño.— Le comentó.

—Que cruel.— Dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

—No lo digo porque sea malo, está bien ser extraño.— Le dijo la pelirroja alegremente, aunque su semblante cambio a un más serio.

—Naruto-san en cuanto lo que pasó...

—Si ¿Qué fue eso? se sentía horrible, pero ya estoy normal ¡ttebayo!— Dijo el rubio extrañado.

—Esto no ha terminado.— Dijo la pelirroja preocupada, se detuvo unos segundos y se dio cuenta de la cara seria Naruto.

— Pero no significa que lo vaya a dejar así.— Preocupada por lo que él pensaba la chica se levantó y empezó a hablar de nuevo rápidamente y moviendo las manos exageradamente.—No sé muy bien cómo explicarte en este momento pero, puedo asegurarte que lo arreglar, puede que sientas incomodidad o algo volátil emocionalmente pero te aseguro que lo voy a arreglar, eso lo prometo. — Kanna trataba de sonar segura pero había algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo, llegó alguien muy tarde.

—Llevamos horas buscándote, te dije que no te adelantará tanto, ya vi los destrozos que hiciste, porque tengo que lidiar con gente tan problemática. —Llegaba apenas Shikamaru y su equipo.

—Naruto-nii ¿Estás bien? Nos preocupamos mucho cuando vimos cómo quedó el bosque.— Llegaba preguntando Konohamaru a su casi hermano mayor y sensei.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, sólo algo golpeado.— Decía Naruto restándole importancia para que no se preocupara.

—Sí claro.— Shikamaru estaba fastidiado, pero ¿cuándo no lo está?

—Hola Nara— Esa era una voz conocida para el castaño.

— ¿Tu aquí? Que sorpresa creí que llegaría en unos días.

— Soy veloz— La pelirroja contestaba con una altanera sonrisa.

—Hokage-sama ordeno que te llevara a su oficina en cuanto llegaras. —Shikamaru hablaba con su clásico tono serio y aburrido.

—Yo puedo llevarla.— Naruto sorprendió a Shikamaru con su comentario tan animado.

—Tú tienes que explicarme qué pasó aquí.

— Je...— Sonrió nervioso el rubio. —Peleé contra tres tipos y otro apareció de la nada, y los mato. Peleé con él era muy fuerte y luego llego Kanna nee-chan, me ayudó pero el tipo se nos escapó, es todo, ya me puedo ir, yo puedo acompañarla.

Kanna se sorprendió, apenas la conocía y ya le decía nee-chan.— "Es extraño"— Pensaba ella.

—No seas baka, necesito más detalles.—A Shikamaru empezó a colmarle la paciencia.

—Es que... Es todo de lo que me acuerdo ttebayo. — Dijo el rubio con un tono nervioso y cómico a la vez.

Shikamaru solo suspiró fastidiado de nuevo. — Bien vete, pero espero que recuerdes algo más y, como de costumbre, tengo que llenar el informe.

—Claro jefe— Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. —Kanna-nee, nos vamos, yo te guió.

—Emm... Ook...— Es todo lo que dijo por los nervios. —"Sí que Naruto Uzumaki es extraño."— Pensaba ella y sólo lo siguió.

•~•~•

Llegaron rápido a la aldea, Naruto estaba emocionado como niño. Al camino a la oficina del Hokage Naruto no paraba de hablar de cada lugar que se encontraba.

—Por ese camino hay aguas termales, por allá muchos lugares para entrenar, por ahí esta el centro de la aldea y hay muchas tiendas y restaurantes elegantes pero el mejor es Ichiraku Ramen, tengo que llevarte ahí algún día, hacen la ramen más delicioso del mundo y lo sé muy bien, soy experto en ello ¡Dattebayo!

— ¿Enserio?, jeje...

—Claro, soy un amante del ramen.

—No había oído de algún amante del ramen, eso es nuevo.

—Cuando pruebes la de Ichiraku entenderás. Después de eso no querrás comer otra cosa.— Decía Naruto divertido.

—Está bien.

Después de otros minutos caminando y Naruto dando indicaciones, llegaron al edificio del hokage aunque ya estaba anocheciendo.

—Y aquí es.

—Qué bien, fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

— Es más rápido cuando te diviertes.

—Gracias... pero de aquí ya puedo sola y es algo tarde.

—Justo por eso debería acompañarte.

—No es necesario, además no sé cuánto tarde pero te veré luego.

—Mmm...— Naruto se quedó meditando un rato. —Es una promesa.— Dijo Naruto amablemente.

—Prometido.

—Hasta luego Kanna-nee.

—Nos vemos Naruto-nii.

Ambos se despidieron amablemente, Naruto se fue caminando y Kanna entro al edificio.

•~•~•

Por uno de los pasillos del edificio del Hokage se encontraban dos jóvenes kunoichis discutiendo un curioso plan.

— ¿Que yo que?— Chillaba Ino de repente aparentemente molesta.

—No es tan difícil, no es de alto rango, sólo es un chunnin y siempre se queda hasta tarde, no creo que sea tan fuerte.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque yo sé dónde están las trampas y a ese tipo le gustas tú.

—No es justo. ¿Desde cuándo tienes pensado esto?

—Hace unos días y no te quejes él no es feo.

—Pero sabes que me interesa alguien más y si se entera no me invitara a salir.

—Sólo será una vez y es por mí. — Sakura pedía ese favor con una sonrisa tierna.

—Está bien pero me lo debes.

Y unos minutos después...

—Hola.— Decía sexy Ino haciendo sonrojar a un hombre algo alto de ojos y cabello castaño con la ropa típica de Konoha.

—Hola Yamanaka-san— Decía el hombre haciendo una reverencia algo sonrojado.— "Ino Yamanaka está aquí que emoción. "— Pensaba felizmente.

—¿Sabes si Hokage-sama regresará pronto?Es que tenía que hablar con él.

—El tardará un tiempo pero volverá, yo también estoy esperando, si quiere puedo acompañarla.

Ino hacía señas mientras Sakura entrada a la oficina, El joven trato de voltear pero Ino lo detuvo.

—Si, Qué bueno no me gustaría quedarme sola.— Dijo aparentemente feliz para entretener al hombre, este se puso más rojo.

Ya adentro Sakura empezaba a desactivar trampas en las paredes, techos, pergamino explosivos etcétera.

—"Seguro tiene que estar aquí." —Pensaba Sakura recordando un informe del cual sólo pudo ver que tenía relación con Sasuke días atrás.

La pelirrosa encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio, ella se quedó el shock.

Al oír ruido la kunoichi colocó los papeles como estaban y se paró enfrente del escritorio, de repente una bola de humo apareció enfrente de ella.

—Kakashi-sensei, Buenas noches. — Sakura, con una reverencia, saludó amablemente sin dar señas de estar ocultando algo.

—Buenas noches Sakura, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo vine a decirle que Tsunade-sama quería hablar con usted acerca de los almacenes de medicamentos.

—Ya hablé con ella hace unas horas.

—Si disculpe, Es que me mandó en la mañana y no lo encontré. Cuando terminé mi turno decidí venir de nuevo y me dijeron que regresaría pronto.— Sakura se veía serio pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ser descubierta.

—Y ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?— El hokage con una sonrisa preguntó, Sakura sabía lo que pasaba.

— ¿De qué habla?— Sakura hablaba neutral.

—De lo que buscabas aquí, Pakkun me contó. — Fue descubierta, el perro shinobi vio todo y se lo dijo a Kakashi, creía que su plan era perfecto pero fue descubierta.

—Disculpe Kakashi-sensei pero...—Sakura fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—Si.— Sakura respondió de una forma seca.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Nada, aún siguen las investigaciones ¿Cierto?

—Así es.— Kakashi sonó serio, al parecer era algo delicado.

— ¿cree que en verdad lo hizo?

—Quiero pensar que no, pero ni siquiera yo puedo abogar por él.

—Y en dado caso que sea culpable ¿Qué le...?

—Lo ejecutaran, después de lo que ha hecho es lo más seguro, no le darán otra oportunidad y probablemente me pedirán mi renuncia.

—Pero hay muchas pruebas que lo señalan.

—Sí pero no muestran claramente quien atacó.

— Bueno, me retiro Kakashi-sensei.— Sakura salió de la oficina muy seria.

—Necesita mejor seguridad.— Una pelirroja conocida observó la escena desde afuera. —No sabía si intervenir, luego vi al perro, imaginé que era suyo.

—Tal vez si tengo que aumentar la seguridad. Y bien Kanna- san, Kazekage-sama y Misukage-sama habla muy bien de usted incluyendo la quinta Hokage.

—Están exagerando.

—No hay muchos jóvenes que superen en habilidad a más de 10 Jounins se elite. —Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa extraña.

—Como dije exageran, además Konoha tiene a los jóvenes shinobis más talentosos de las nuevas generaciones. —Kanna sonaba demasiado tranquila. —Y bien usted fue quien me llamó, así que aquí estoy.

El hokage de un cajón sacó una carpeta, la misma que Sakura había encontrado anteriormente, se la entregó a la joven, está la abrió y al empezar a leer algo le extrañó.

— ¿257 shinobis?, había oído que eran 235.

—Hubo un ataque similar hace menos de un mes.

—Con que ataca de nuevo. ¿Y el Uchiha llegará pronto o dejará esperando a los kages un mes más?

—Está cerca, esta vez llegará.

—Le creeré, pero si no llega en menos de una semana yo misma lo buscaré. Si eso es todo me retiro, Hokage-sama.— Dijo seriamente, luego hizo una reverencia. —Si necesita algo más estoy a sus órdenes, creo que tendré mucho tiempo libre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.— Respondió Kakashi a las palabras de Kanna y la vio retirarse.

—"Veamos si es capaz"— Pensó el peligris, sólo conocía rumores de ella y no sabía claramente sus habilidades.

•~•~•

Sakura estaba saliendo del edificio pensando en lo que había visto en los papeles hasta que una kunoichi rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Fentona espérame... mal agradecida... Te fuiste sin mí.

Ino estaba enojada y tenía sus razones. Se acercó rápido a ella y continuaron caminando en dirección a casa.

—¿Qué te pasa Ino? No me digas que te fue tan mal.

—Tan mal, ¡TAN MAL! Le dije a ese tipo que fuéramos un lugar más tranquilo para que no se diera cuenta lo que hacías, me quede oyendo de su aburrido trabajo de observador en exámenes chunnin, bla...bla, habló y habló, casi me duermo ahí hasta que el tipo se acercó más. Estaba casi pegado a mí, rosó con su mano mi trasero, hice como que no pasó nada solo para darte más tiempo,ñ. Luego el idiota trato de hablar de lo linda que era y lo mucho que me admiraba y luego me trato de besar.— Decía Ino furiosa con la pelirrosa, con el tipo y con el mundo.

—¿Luego que hiciste?— Preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada, preocupada de que lo hubiera matado.

—Lo que cualquier mujer decente haría... ¡Le di una bofetada lo más fuerte que pude!

— ¿Y lo mataste?

—Claro que no... Pero por poco... Le dije que me interesaba alguien más y no le importó...—Ino se enfureció de nuevo, era lo que más le molestaba. —Me pase un poco pero sigue vivo, solo se desmayó y lo metí a un cuarto de limpieza. Más te vale que hayas conseguido lo que buscabas por que no vuelvo a hacer nada parecido ni siquiera por ti.

—Si... Aunque me descubrieron... Lo encontré. —Sakura se notaba apagada e Ino se dio cuenta.

— ¿Y qué es? Dime, ¿qué hizo ese desgraciado? — La rubia estaba furiosa aún más con el Uchiha que con el tipo que casi la besa.

—En dos años hubo 753 ataques a shinobis, todos ambu de elite, los encontraron inconscientes dentro de un genjutsu junto a las pruebas de crímenes contra sus aldeas. Todos los shinobis decían que los había sido atacados por un hombre poderoso con un aterrador ojo rojo. — Sakura contaba a detalle lo escrito en el documento con un semblante serio.

—No suena tan mal.

Lo dicho no era en sí malo, pero no era todo.

—Eso no es lo peor, en el último año han habido ataques que dejaron a 257 shinobis muertos. Dicen que existen pruebas de que él estuvo ahí, su sangré y marcas que concuerdan a una afilada katana, también hay testigos que dicen que vieron a Sasuke-kun cerca de las ubicaciones de los asesinatos, pero aun no pueden asegurar que él los mató... Ino, no le hables de esto a nadie.— Lo último fue más una amenaza que un comentario.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es obvia que fue el. El mundo tiene que saber qué tipo de hombre es Sasuke Uchiha.—Ino se quejaba de la situación, creía de antemano que Uchiha era culpable pero Sakura no dejaría que empezara a regar el chisme.

—Ino, apenas está la investigación en proceso, no se puede culpar aun a Sasuke-kun y, enserio, no se puede regar el rumor, piénsalo, el primero que estaría en la mira es Kakashi-sensei, no queremos meterlo en problemas, ¿Verdad?—Sakura lo dijo preocupada aun pero trataba de sonar calmada.

—Bien pero ¿qué harás tú?.

—No lo se Ino— Sakura se detuvo en una calle. —Pero ya tienes que irte, no hemos descansado nada y yo tengo que pensar. — Ino no quería hacerle caso pero aceptó que necesitaban descansar ambas.

—Bien, pero frentona, seguiremos hablando de esto, no me excluyas ¿Entendido?— La pelirrosa asintió y sonrió a esas palabras.

—Gracias por la ayudarme hoy.— Dijo Sakura emotivamente mientras abrazaba a Ino

—Para eso somos las amigas — La rubia aceptó el abrazo y también apretó a Sakura un instante, la soltó después de unos segundos y luego solo tomaron direcciones opuestas.

—No sé qué haré, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.— Dijo Sakura para si misma mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

Continuará...


	5. Algo Falta

Algo falta.

Soundtrack: "Diver" de KANA-BOON.

•~•~•

Naruto llegó a casa agotado.

Todo lo que hizo fue recostarse y tratar de dormir, pero ésa fue una noche especialmente incómoda, su cabeza estaba perdida en un recuerdo, aquel día en que Ino les contó del regreso de Sasuke.

•=•=•

-Flashback tres meses atrás-

Después de despedirse de las chicas y salir corriendo a Naruto se le borro la sonrisa, iba por la calle, no iba encima de los tejados ni moviéndose muy rápido como acostumbraba, simplemente quería correr, cuando llegó a casa abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de golpe, se recargó en ella y bajo al suelo con la cabeza gacha, no se podía ver su mirada, solo una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

—Es lo mejor... Es para que Sakura-chan sea feliz— Dijo para sí mismo algo entre cortado.

El rubio se limpió la cara, se levantó de repente, dio unos saltos y sonrió otra vez.

—No me puedo deprimir... Me prometí proteger su sonrisa, si ella es feliz yo seré feliz. — Dijo ya animado, seguro de sus palabras. —y aunque duela al principio ayudaré a que sea feliz, ¡Dattebayo!

•=•=•

Esa noche realmente estaba reconsiderando si podría con ese dolor, los últimos meses fueron una tortura para él, aunque creía que ya había pasado lo peor.

Hacía ya varios años que se había prometido rendirse con ella, por fin le cumplió la promesa de regresarle a Sasuke… pero Naruto nunca se alejó, estaba ahí como un compañero, sobre todo como un muy buen amigo, por eso se convenció que lo mejor para él mismo era alejarse más de ella, hasta que ya no sintiera ese loco amor como le decía él, pero siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ya no acompañarla a su casa, ya no verla por las tardes, ya no invitarle a comer ramen, eso para Naruto era difícil, así que trataba de mantenerse lejos misión tras misión, mantener la mente ocupada entrenando, simplemente soportar hasta ya no sentir esa emoción, pero ya han pasado tres meses y no parece un sentimiento fácil de olvidar. En ese momento él se preguntaba ¿Por qué esta noche pensaba en ella?

Después de varios intentos de dormir y terminar remolineándose en la cama una y otra vez, una voz conocida interrumpió sus quejas internas.

—"Naruto… ¿Cómo estás?"— Kurama se notaba preocupado por su amigo.

—Estoy bien, solo no puedo dormir.— Naruto respondía irritado. —Disculpa es que estoy cansado y e intentado mucho dormir.— Dijo tratando de hablar más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que fue muy grosero con el bijuu.

—"Ya me di cuenta, no me dejas dormir."

—Lo siento dattebayo.— Dijo ya frente a frente con el bijuu, Naruto sonaba avergonzado, era extraño, Kurama nunca se había quejado de no poder dormir. —¿Los bijuus duermen?— Preguntaba el rubio como niño tratando de entender.

—Si Naruto, a veces.

— ¿Y comen?— Preguntaba otra vez Naruto igual de sencillo y cómico que antes.

—No Naruto, no comemos, somos espíritus con chakra, no nos da hambre.

—Pero ¿Por qué sí duermen pero no comen?

—Porque durmiendo nos recuperamos cuando gastamos mucho chakra, pero no nos da hambre porque no tenemos cuerpo físico.

—Aaaaah... y ¿Cuándo tenían cuerpo físico si les daba hambre?— Naruto seguía curioso.

—Si Naruto, si nos daba hambre.—Kurama respondía fastidiado, empezaba a molestarse como papá con niño preguntando por qué esto y por qué aquello.

— ¿Y si tenían cuerpo que paso con él?

—Fuimos hechos de chakra así que cuando fuimos sellados regresamos a ser chakra.— si... Kurama ya estaba molesto —Pero tú tendrías que saber esto cachorro.

—Si... Claro... Es que tenía que preguntarte... Por curiosidad, no hablas mucho de ti y quería saber ttebayo... ¿y vez todo lo que yo hago?

—No, creo que sería incómodo para ti, además solo veo tu vida cuando tú me dejas ver.

—Sería incomodo cuando estoy en el baño. ¿Y me oyes, todo el tiempo?

—A veces si... bueno... Seguido. Es difícil no oír tu chillona voz.

— Qué cruel ttebayo. —Dijo el rubio con una cara triste pero cómica.

—No exageres… y ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... algo agotado.— De repente Naruto se notó triste.

—Me preocupaste.

—Lo siento.

—No vuelvas a ponerte así, te descuidaste Naruto.

—Lo siento, me puse algo fanfarrón.

—Solo no lo hagas de nuevo, casi te matan y si te hubiera hecho algo mas no me lo perdonaría, no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo cachorro, soy poderoso pero no tanto para salir y patearles el trasero si estuvieras en problemas.— Las palabras de Kurama eran sinceras, hasta para él era extraño el cariño que le tiene a Naruto desde que se convirtieron en amigos.

—Gracias.— Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa cosa que extrañó a Kurama.

— ¿Por qué agradeces si te estoy regañando?

—Por preocuparte por mí — Esas palabras sonaron melancólicas.

—No soy el único que se preocupa por ti.

—Si... pero al final del día llego aquí y no hay nadie, solo yo... Todos tienen sus vidas. Kakashi sensei está ocupado todo el tiempo, Sasuke es como mi hermano y se fue de la aldea hasta quien sabe cuando y Sakura-chan... Bueno eso no importa mucho... ella será feliz conmigo o sin mí. —Decía Naruto con tristeza. —Pero tú siempre estás aquí, aunque no hablas te siento aquí haciéndome compañía.— Naruto aun sonaba algo triste pero tomaba fuerzas para sonreírle a Kurama.

—Disculpa por no ser una mejor compañía. —Ahora Kurama estaba triste.

—Tú eres genial. ¡Dattebayo!, eres muy fuerte y valiente. — Naruto empezaba a sonar cansado.— Creo que debemos dormir, si sigo así despertaré muy tarde y quiero buscar a Kanna-nee por la mañana para darle un tour por la aldea, ttebayo.

—Ten cuidado con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Apenas la conoces.

—No se ve como alguien peligroso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.—Solo lo se. —Dijo con sencillez. —Buenas noches.

—Descansa cachorro.

—No soy tan pequeño para que me digas cachorro. —El rubio se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

—Para mí si Naruto.

En poco tiempo por fin Naruto pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

•~•~•

Caminando por los pasillos de una gran mansión estaba un hombre conocido de cabello grisáceo y ojos purpura con una yukata negra y sandalias de madera. Deslizó la puerta de una gran habitación en la que se encontraban tres personas.

Una mujer de piel blanca, 180 de estatura, ojos perla peculiares, cabello muy corto con un fleco corto de lado tapando la frente sólo viéndose poco unas marcas verdes a través de él, cuerpo escultural, camisa color crema de tirantes, manga de malla hasta la mitad del brazo y pantalones negros muy ajustados, tenoa un portashurikens en la pierna izquierda, con unas sandalias de tacón alto. Una mujer imponente, bella a la vista pero con una mirada atrevida y burlona de la vez. Clara muestra de una mujer fatal.

También estaba otra mujer, 170 de altura, ojos purpura, cabello largo grisáceo recogido con una coleta de lado, una mirada sería, Chaqueta blanca de cuello alto, falda larga blanca abierta de los lados, sandalias shinobi altas hasta la rodilla.

También un muchacho de unos 17 años con una perturbadora sonrisa, 165 de estatura, ligeramente morena, cabello castaño oscuro, camisa azul, pantalón gris oscuro y guanteletes cubriendo manos y muñecas.

— Sí que te dieron una paliza Fukka-san— Decía el muchacho en forma de burla.

—Eso le pasa por idiota y salir corriendo, si claro ¡Yo puedo! ¡Yo puedo!— Le decía la ojiperla también burlándose del peligris sarcásticamente.

—Para que sepan, par de tarados, cumplí con en la misión y además el Uzumaki no salió tan bien librado que digamos.— Dijo Fukkatsu furioso por las burlas de sus "compañeros".

—Ya cálmense, Fukkatsu, te arriesgaste demasiado, apenas puedes usar el jutsu de velocidad y tus conocimiento de hyoton son básico, ¿Qué pensabas al ir tú solo?— Le reprochaba la mujer de pelo grisáceo.

—Que importa nee-san, solo lo hice y le di una paliza, pude haber terminado el trabajo si no fuera por esa entrometida.

—Fukka-kun no puede con un tonto y una mujer. —Molestaba la ojiperla altaneramente.

— No sabes lo que es enfrentarse a un Jinchūriki, ¿o sí Hyuga-san?— Decía el hombre en forma de burla.

—No vuelvas a llamarme Hyuuga en tu vida Fukka-kun —Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al peligris seductoramente. —Porque la próxima vez será la última en tu vida.— Decía la mujer al oído del hombre apareciendo atrás de él.

—Sabes que soy más velos que tú, Ren.

—Y tú sabes que soy más fuerte e inteligente que tú. — Continuaba la mujer amenazando mientras sus uñas se hacían largas, puntiagudas y metálicas.

—Ren, Gukkatsu, Guarde la compostura.— Gritaba la mujer de cabello grisáceo tratando de detener una pelea.

—Déjalos Keshin-san, es lo más divertido que he visto en semanas jejeje.—El muchacho castaño se burlaba.

—Hibiki no los alientes. — Se quejaba la mujer de cabello grisáceo.

—Claro Keshin-san— El muchacho puso de nuevo esa sonrisa perturbadora.

La mujer llamada del Ren rodó los ojos frustrada. —Me aburren, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser el entretenimiento de un enano… pero quedas advertido Fukka-kun.— Decía mientras se aleja del pelligris saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza de golpe.

—Está loca.— Decía el peligris observando la puerta por dónde salió la mujer

— ¿Aquí quien no lo está?— Dijo el muchacho burlándose sin quitar esa sonrisa perturbadora y simplemente se fue en una bola de humo.

— Ren es un problema Nee-san.

—No es algo que me preocupe… ella es leal al viejo.

•~•~•

Un nuevo día en el hospital con Sakura como siempre comenzando desde temprano tratando de dar lo mejor y olvidar un rato los problemas que lo rodean.

Empieza una jornada tranquila. Su mañana no pasaba de lesiones menores y accidentes.

Después de una consulta Ino llegó para llamar su atención.

—Hey frentona.— Dijo Ino asomándose al consultorio.

— ¿Que quiere Inocerda?— Preguntaba la pelirrosa enojada por la forma tan brusca de hablarle.

—Te hablan en la entrada.

—¿Quien? — Sakura preguntó extrañada.

—No lo sé, pero parece importante, es una chica muy elegante.

Sakura se quedó intrigada. Salió de la sala y del edificio.

En la entrada encontró a una joven más o menos de su edad, de cabello castaño muy claro suelto, ojos color magenta, tez casi blanca, con un kimono de seda lila con flores rosas y azules, con unos zapatos negros de piso. También estaba un hombre muy alto y corpulento, de cabello negro muy largo, ojos grises con un kimono verde con rayas negras, una bufanda rayada cubriendo su boca, sandalias de madera, actitud seria y aspecto rígido.

—Haruno-san ¿Cierto?— Pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Si soy yo ¿Que necesitan?

—Mi nombre es Mariko. Mucho gusto. Mi jefe me mandó a buscarla su nombre es Omoide Honokori, es un admirador de su trabajo, me pidió que hablara con usted, Honokori-sama tiene pensado ayudarla monetariamente en sus investigaciones.

—Eso es demasiado... repentinos.— Sakura se queda atónita por sus palabras.

—Solo déjeme continuar... Mi jefe quiere retribuirle algo a la sociedad y tiene conocimiento de lo que usted ha logrado, una de las más poderosas kunoishis y de las mejores ninjas médico que existe. Al comienzo le intereso sus nuevos avances en regeneración celular pero sobre todo quedo sorprendido con su nuevo proyecto... TEPT (Trastorno de estrés post traumático.) Es un trastorno grave y cuando se trata de infantes que no deberían vivir la vida con miedo es desolador. A mi jefe le agrada ver su decisión por ayudar a esos niño. — La joven hablaba de forma dulce.

—Espere, esto es muy amable pero incomodo. — Sakura interrumpió a la mujer.

— Pero Haruno-san, está es una excelente oportunidad para usted. — La mujer quedo extrañada por la negativa

—Puede ser pero ni siquiera conozco a Honokori-sama, perdón pero no puedo aceptar así.

—Tal vez se lo piensa un poco.

—Lo pensaré pero no le prometo nada. — Sakura trataba de terminar la conversación

— Bueno pero Honokori-sama está dispuesto a hablar con usted.

—No creo que cambien las cosas, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas. — Sakura trataba de alejarse.

—Aún no me rendiré Haruno-san.

Sakura regreso aturdida al hospital dejando a los visitantes afuera.

—Parece que no será tan fácil convencer a esa mujer. — Por fin hablar el hombre sin una emoción en especial.

—No creo que ella se resista, aun así no se ve tan fuerte como dicen. — Decía la mujer más sería.

—Mariko-chan es hora de irnos.

—Bien Seiki-san.

La mujer mostraba una sonrisa dulce.

Entre las sombras un hombre observaba a los individuos.

—No me agradan esos tipos... y si se meten con Saku-san me las pagaran.— Decía con recelo.

Continuara…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He aquí el nuevo capítulo gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Sin más me despido sigan comentando.

Matta nee.


	6. Nuevas amistades

Nuevas amistades y sentimientos encontrados.

Soundtrack: "Line" de Sukima Switch.

•~•~•

Después de una interrupción extraña y una proposición más extraña y preocupante de un completo desconocido Sakura entró al hospital y, como era de esperarse, Ino estaba justo en la entrada esperándola para saber qué había pasado.

—Hey frentona ¿Qué querían contigo?— Ino tenía curiosidad por la mujer y la cara de confusión de Sakura.

—Una completa locura.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Ino aún más intrigada.

—Si... esa mujer me dijo que su jefe quería financiar mis investigaciones.— Le contesto Sakura con molestia.

— ¿Y que le dijiste?

—Claro que me negué.

— ¿Y por qué no aceptaste?

—Porque era una locura Ino, es demasiado dinero y ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Creo que te complicas la vida.— Dijo Ino con tono de aburrimiento cosa que a Sakura no le cayó en gracia.

—Cállate Ino-cerda.— Dijo Sakura enojada.

•~•~•

Naruto se despertó animado a pesar de su insomnio.

Se puso su chaqueta naranja y sus pantalones negros casuales para pasar un mañana fresca. Salió de casa sin un lugar en especial a donde ir.

—!Que Baka...! !No le pregunte donde se iba a quedar!— Se recriminaba el rubio al recordar de que no sabía dónde pasaría la noche su nueva conocida y por no preguntar siquiera si tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

Después de preguntarse por un rato que hacer decidió buscar a Shikamaru, ya que él era, al parecer, quien la conocía más.

Llego a casa de Shikamaru rápidamente y lo encontró saliendo de esta.

—Shikaaaaaaamaruuuuuuu.— Grito el rubio para llamar la atención del castaño.

Shikamaru volteo, lo miro con extrañes. — ¿Qué quieres tan temprano Naruto?— Pregunto con cara de fastidio.

—Hola, quería preguntarte si sabías donde se quedaría Kanna-nee, es que quería verla.— El castaños se extrañó más, era alguien a quien apenas conocía y estaba muy interesado en ella.

—No tengo idea Naruto no soy su niñera.

Naruto se desanimó pero luego se le ocurrió algo más. —Kakashi-sensei seguros sabrá algo ¿cierto?— Le dijo a Shikamaru.

—No lo sé— Shikamaru le responde molesto, aun así acompañó a Naruto a la oficina de Kakashi.

Después de un corto camino hablando de cosas sin importancia y regaños de cómo el rubio eran distraído llegaron a su destino.

El Hokage se encontraba trabajando, revisando su montaña de papeleo cuando fue interrumpido por su alumno.

— ¡Kakashiiiiiiiii-senseeeeeeiii!— Gritaba Naruto incluso antes de llegar a la oficina, entro corriendo como loco. —Kakashi-sensei ¿Usted sabe dónde se está quedando Kanna-nee?

Kakashi se quedó perplejo por la pregunta y cómo llegó el rubio, después de unos minutos de explicación Kakashi, no muy convencido, le dio la dirección donde se estaba hospedando la pelirroja.

Naruto dejó la oficina feliz porque ya sabía dónde buscar a la chica y aún tenía tiempo para el "tour".

•~•~•

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraba Sakura revisando a un jovencito que ella conocía muy bien desde hacía unos años.

—De nuevo te dislocaste la muñeca.— Sakura se notaba molesta.— Es la tercera ves del mes que llegas con una contusión, tienes que tener más cuidado Makoto.— Sakura regañaba al joven.

Un muchacho de unos 15 años, tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos azules oscuros, cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado.

-Disculpe que le dé tanto trabajo Saku-san, es que soy nuevo en esto y mi padre insiste en que aprenda la profesión, así podré seguir con la carpintería. — Le decía el joven algo avergonzado por los regaños.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Pero para ti debería ser fácil, ¿No has pensado en regresar a ser shinobi?

—No... Aunque me gustaría, ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer y mi padre está más tranquilo con que yo me encargue del negocio de la familia, sin tantos riesgos, jeje pero al parecer muchos accidentes.

El joven estaba con una mirada seria mientras hablaba, se notaba que no era algo que hiciera por gusto a pesar de que se riera. Aunque rápido puso una sonrisa muy grande.

— ¿Puedo invitarla a comer?, como agradecimiento claro. —Dijo el joven repentinamente.

Él se veía animado con las manos juntar rogando por que no se negara, no era la primera vez que el intentaba invitarla a algún lugar, como era de esperarse siempre se negaba pero en esta ocasión llevaba semanas sin salir a algún lugar por diversión.

—Está bien pero ¿enserio puedes invitarme? no quiero dejarte en bancarrota.

—No se preocupe Saku-san tengo mucho ahorrado, no se arrepentirá.

Por primera vez le dijo que si al muchacho y él estaba feliz de la vida.

•~•~•

Naruto llegó al lugar que Kakashi le indicó, toco la puerta de un departamento y nadie contestó. Le preguntó a la encargada si había visto a una mujer pelirroja con ojos café claro y muy bonita, la mujer le contestó que si se estaba hospedando en el lugar pero salió temprano en la mañana.

El pobre de naruto ya se estaba resignando hasta que una voz conocida llamo su atención.

—Naruto-sama no lo había visto por aquí antes, ¿por qué tan triste?— Le preguntaba una anciana mujer.

Era una vecina de Naruto, señora de unos 85 años aunque muy fuerte, con cabello largo y blanco recogido con una coleta, de ojos color café, era viuda y vivía sola desde algunos años atrás por que sus hijos ya habían crecido y formado sus familias.

—Buenos días Kaede baa-san, buscaba a una amiga pero no la encontré, ¿y usted que hace por aquí?

—Compras como cada semana, ¿Busca a la jovencita con la que estaba paseando ayer por la tarde?— Preguntaba la señora.

—Si ella ¿cómo supo?

—Los vi ayer mientras paseaba por los locales cerca del edificio del Hokage, creí que salía con Hyuga-chan.

—Le he dicho varias veces que no... Solo somos amigos. — Le contestaba el rubio rodando los ojos.

Era algo molesta por que en repetidas ocasiones le había preguntado si le haría caso a "Hyuga-chan" o comentaba que harían bonita pareja, a lo que que el rubio amablemente decía que solo eran amigos. La respetaba y no decía nada más porque era una buena persona y desde antes de la guerra se preocupaba por Naruto y a le gustaba ayudarle con su jardín.

—Creo que la vi hace un momento en la academia, pero no creo que sea de su tipo Naruto-sama.

—Solo somos amigos, hasta luego Kaede baa-san, iré a buscarla, gracias. — Y el rubio se fue de camino a la academia.

Llego en poco tiempo a la academia. Entro al edificio y empezó a buscar por los pasillos, la encontró rápido hablando con alguien especial para él.

— ¡Iruka sensei, Kanna nee-chan, Hoooola!— gritaba el rubio mientras corría por el pasillo interrumpiendo la plática.

—Naruto no corras por los pasillos.— Le regañaba Iruka exaltado.

—Gomen— Contestó el rubio avergonzado por el arrebato.

—Disculpe las molestias y Gracias por la ayuda Iruka-san— Decía la chica.

—No es ninguna molestia.— Le contestaba iruka a la chica amablemente y luego volvió a ver al rubio. —¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?— Preguntaba amable.

— Bueno la buscaba a ella pero es agradable verlo sensei.

—Entonces tengo que volver a dar clase, te veré luego Naruto, pero no andes corriendo como loco por todos lados. — Iruka regreso a sus labores.

— ¿Me estabas buscando?— Preguntaba confundida la pelirroja.

—Sí, toda la mañana, no te encontraba.— Decía Naruto nervioso.

— Bueno estaba ocupada.

— ¿Y qué hacías nee-chan?—El rubio preguntaba curioso.

—Es personal. — Solo eso dijo la pelirroja, Naruto se quedó intrigado pero no preguntaría más... aun.

—Bueno, ¿Estas ocupada ahora?

—Creo que ya no ¿por qué?— La chica se extrañó.

— Es que quiero preguntarte si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo, mostrarte la aldea, sólo como amigos... no creo que hayas ido a divertirte por aquí.— Naruto estaba nervioso no había invitas alguien a pasear.

La chica se sorprendió y por un momento iba a dudar pero acepto.

—Está bien, será divertido. Como amigos está bien. — Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Así que la llevó a todos lados, parques, tienda de ropa, dulces, tiendas de armamento, áreas de entrenamientos, casas de té, etcétera. En el transcurso del día le contaba de la aldea y de las personas que conocía, los que ha ocurrido e incluso de los Hokage.

Después de varias horas de pasear el rubio se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y era hora de comer.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— Preguntaba el rubio a la chica.

Ella asintió y contes —bastante.

—Es momento para llevarte a mi lugar favorito en todo Konoha.— Decía Naruto orgulloso.

—Déjame adivinar, Ichiraku ramen.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Ya me habías platicado.

—A Ichiraku entonces.

•~•~•

Después de un largo día Sakura por fin terminó su turno en el hospital, se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente se encontró al muchacho.

—Sakuuuuu-saaaaan.— gritaba Makoto mientras corría rápidamente hacia ella, se acercó y la tomo del brazo.—Ya es hora de irnos, no lo olvido ¿cierto?

—Claro que no.— Sakura movió las manos nerviosamente— "Rayos, si lo olvide."— Pensaba la pelirrosa avergonzada.— Y ¿a dónde iremos?— Preguntó.

—A un lugar a tres cuadras del parque Fuji, tienen el mejor sushi que pueda probar, y el Yakisoba y el Okonomiyaki son deliciosos.

—"Es la misma calle que Ichiraku, ¿Naruto estará ahí hoy?"— pensaba Sakura con un semblante triste.

Naruto y Kanna habían llegado a Ichiraku y tomaron asiento en la barra.

—Buenas tardes Naruto, ¿tú y tu amiga que van a ordenar? — Preguntaba Teushi.

— ¿Qué se te antoja Kanna-nee?— Preguntaba Naruto a la chica.

—No lo sé, mejor ordena tú, eres el experto.

—Bueno… mmm… Dos de cerdo con Mazo no olvides el Narutomaki.— Ordeno muy animado el rubio lo que hizo reír a la chica.

—Parece que tienes la ramen en la sangre y no solo en el nombre.

—Mi padrino estaba buscando un nombre para el protagonista de una de sus libros y se le ocurrió comiendo ramen, luego mi padre leyó el libro y le gustó tanto que quiso que ese fuera mi nombre. —Naruto contaba feliz.

— Interesante y ¿tienes familia?

— Tristemente no, mis padres murieron poco después de que nací.

—Como lo siento, no debí preguntar.

— No hay problema, es parte importante de mi vida pero no me puedo deprimir, sé que dónde se encuentren están orgullosos de mí. ¿Y tú tienes familia? —La sonrisa del rubio era muy enérgica.

—Algo así, mi madre murió cuando nací, mi padre también cuando tenía cinco años, era muy pequeña pero lo recuerdo bien, tengo algo así como un tío sobre protector y una amiga que es como mi segunda madre, aunque no los veo seguido, viajo mucho, pero están ahí cuando los necesito, y yo igual para ellos.

—Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde eres?

—Técnicamente soy de todas partes, depende de dónde me necesiten

— ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?— Preguntaba el rubio con curiosidad.

— Es que no me necesitan aquí en Konoha cuando te tienen a ti y a Uchiha Sasuke.— Contestaba la chica como si fuera lo más obvio. — Por cierto podrías contarme de él.

—mmm... ¿Por qué?—Naruto se veía algo incómodo o molesto, no sabía si era por recordar que Sasuke se fue, o porque no está y aún preguntan por él.

—Sólo curiosidad, son celebridades en el mundo Ninja al igual que su compañera… ¿Harumo Sakura?— Kanna se quedó pensando unos segundos si ese era el nombre.

—Haruno... Haruno Sakura.— Al rubio con sólo mencionar su nombre se le ilumino el rostro.

— ooooh... con que así era, mi amiga, de la que te hable, es Ninja médico pero se enfoca en el aspecto psicológico, ella no paraba de hablar de Haruno Sakura, es como su ídola, en serio. — Kanna se alegraba de hablar un poco de quién consideraba su segunda madre.

—Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga.— Naruto empezaba a platicar de Sakura muy eufórico.— Es encantadora, hermosa y muy inteligente; tiene un corazón enorme y es muy talentosa; también es un poco temperamental pero le ha servido mucho para mejorar y hacerse fuerte; es la mejor ninja médico que existe en el mundo; también es experta en crear curas para venenos, ella sabe muchos de plantas medicinales, también es hábil en el combate y ha salvado mi vida muchas veces; ella es sorprendente ¡Dattebayo!— Naruto estaba feliz de hablar de su Sakura-chan. — Y Sasuke puede parecer antipático y algo soberbio, pero es alguien fuerte y mucho, ha tenido una vida difícil y cometido errores pero ha sabido cómo cambiar su vida. Como shinobi es excepcional, era el mejor de la academia y me derroto muchas veces, tiene un talento natural para esto. — Naruto contaba un poco de la vida de Sasuke con algo de nostalgia.— Es como mi hermano, aunque no nos llevábamos bien al principio, nos reconocimos como rivales y creó que entendimos el dolor del otro y eso nos unió, no sé dónde está en este momento, dicen que regresara pronto, podría presentártelo y a Sakura-chan... si quieres.—

—Sería interesante.— Decía la chica aunque se notaba triste por los sentimientos del rubio.

—Pero bueno... basta de nostalgia. Hay que recordar los buenos momentos y crear nuevos. — Naruto sabia como animarse y seguir sonriendo, Kanna lo noto y le agradaba ver a alguien así.

Estuvieron un rato ablando de cosas triviales de la vida del rubio y los lugares que Kanna había visto.

En ese momento Sakura caminaba por la calle acompañada por Makoto, el muchacho estaba contento platicando de su padre y como era exageradamente bromista y sobre protector. Sakura lo miraba y sonreía, en el momento que llegaron al restaurante y antes de entrar, oyó una risa conocida, en un segundo se dio cuenta quien era.

—Makoto ¿Me esperarías un momento? Quiero saludar a un amigo.—

—Claro Saku-san.— El muchacho asintió y Sakura corrió unos locales más adelante, era obvio que estaría en Ichiraku, iba a entrar pero la imagen no era agradable y decidió esconderse a un lado del local.

— ¿Quién era ella? jamás la he visto... ¿Tiene una cita?... pero si nunca tiene citas. —Pensaba la pelirrosa extrañada de lo que acababa de ver, decidió observar de nuevo, vio a Naruto muy feliz y vio con detenimiento a la chica, era bonita con rasgos delicados, se notaba ejercitada pero no con una exagerada musculatura, probablemente shinobi. —Parece que está ocupado.— Pensaba seria para sí misma, resignada decidió regresar al restaurante con Makoto.

Él ya había escogido una mesa.El lugar era acogedor aunque era pequeño, con pisos de madera, paredes color rosado pálido, sillas y mesas de madera y de color negro y muchas ventanas, entro al lugar intentando verse feliz.

—Y bien Saku-san ¿Encontró a quien buscaba?

—Emm... no, me confundí de persona.— Decía tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Minutos después Naruto y Kanna salieron de Ichiraku pasando enfrente de donde estaba Sakura, ella solo miró de reojo tratando de no ser obvia y procedió a empezar a comer.

Ella y Makoto hablaron de cosas del día y cómo iba la muñeca del muchacho, después de comer algo de Sushi y Amitsu de postre Sakura decidió que era hora de ir a casa.

— Segura que no quiere que la acompañe.

—Segura, puedo cuidarme sola y vives al otro lado, nos veremos luego, pero espero que no en consulta.— Sakura se despidió sonriendo pero no se veía tan feliz

—Está bien cuídese Saku-san.— Sakura asintió y el muchacho resignado la dejó ir.

•~•~•

Naruto y Kanna estaban de camino al lugar donde las chicas se estaba quedando, llegaron rápido.

—Bueno creo que tengo que irme. — Decía el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

— Sí, es hora, pero te veré luego, no sé... tal vez mañana yo sea quien te busque.— La chica decía animada.

—Eso sería bueno, entonces hasta luego Kanna-nee.

— Hasta luego Naruto-nii.

Naruto se retiró del lugar con preocupación, sentía algo extraño que lo incomodaba pero siguió adelante y no le tomó importancia.

Kanna entró a la casa, cerró la puerta y una silueta oscura se hizo presente, alguien la esperaba.

—¿Dónde estabas?— La voz de un hombre enojado se hacía presente.

— Afuera.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, los encontraste.

—Sólo al Uzumaki, Uchiha aún no aparece.— La joven sonaba de decepcionada.

— Por lo menos le explicaste que está en riesgo

— Llegué tarde, ya le hicieron algo pero necesito que me expliques qué, ¿cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo sé? y Kurama quiere verte.

— ¿Quien?

— El kyubi, su nombre es Kurama, quiere verte y se ve enojado.

— Bien, mañana, por ahora tienes que descansar y rehacer el sello, se está desgastando.

La sombra desapareció dejando a la mujer sola en la habitación oscura.

•~•~•

Sakura entró a su casa, todos estaban dormidos, fue directo su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se sentía pesada, agotada y aturdida.

— Él se veía feliz, es algo bueno... entonces... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?— Seguía recordando las sonrisas que Naruto le dedicó a esa chica. —Aun así sigue teniendo la más linda sonrisa.— Sakura sonrió un poco antes de quedarse dormida.

Continuara…

\--•-•--

Muchas gracias o-Gale-o por leer cada capítulo de este fic y los lindos comentarios, (*︶*)


	7. El inicio del conflicto

El inicio del conflicto.

Soundtrack: "Jibun Rock" de One Ok Rock.

•~•~•

Naruto empezaba un día tranquilo, tal vez demasiado. Aun pensaba en la sensación extraña del día anterior.

Salió de la cama con todas las energías del mundo, desayunó ramen y un vaso de leche, raro y mucho, pero así le gusta a él.

Salió de casa a entrenar esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido pero no fue así. Termino siendo medio día, estaba agotado pero aun demasiado libre de tiempo, ya no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Que estará haciendo Sakura-chan?— Se preguntaba para sí mismo recostado en el pasto. — Tal vez debería... no, no, no... tengo que dejar de molestarla ttebayo.— Se regañaba a si mismo.

Irónicamente desde que decidió alejarse de la pelirrosa, era cuando más falta le hacía. Cada día recordaba su rostro, sus gestos, su voz, o la forma en que sujetaba su cabello cuando piensaba en cómo salvar una vida, el tono de su voz cuando le está regañando o la sensación de su puño en los músculos de rubio cuando la hacia enojar o decía algo que la avergonzará, incluso la forma extraña en que se toca la frente cuando está frustrada, esa frente amplia y encantadora que en más de una ocasión ha tenido el deseo de plantar aunque sea el más pequeño beso, aun si solo durara un segundo.

Decidió ir a casa, y arreglar ese "desastre" que tenia, nunca a sido muy ordenado que digamos pero recordaba algo que le dijo su amada pelirrosa. Casa ordenada mente ordenada, y ahora su cabeza necesitaba orden.

•~•~•

Un día tranquilo para unos, para otros es un espiral ascendente de preocupaciones, con ese eran tres días de presión para una peculiar pelirrosa.

Era su día libre pero Ino decidió que lo pasarían juntas. Así que ahí estaba, esperando en la banca de un parque a que la rubia llegara, pensando en conflictos, proposiciones y... desilusiones.

— ¡Hey frentona!— Gritaba Ino apareciendo detrás de Sakura, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aún así ella ni se inmuto solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Que tratas de hacer Ino-puerca?

—Nada, solo te veías pensativa y quise ver que tan distraída estabas... y ¿Que transcurre por esa frentesota hoy?— Le decía Ino mientras se sentaba en la misma banca.

—Nada.— Le contesto Sakura suspirando.

—Como que nada, se te nota, no es como otros días. ¿Cómo le fue en su cita ayer señora asalta cunas? —Decía la rubia con una risa burlona.

— ¡¿COMO QUE ASALTA CUNAS, QUIEN CREES QUE SOY INO-PUERCA?!— Chillaba la pelirrosa con una cara de ira mostrando dientes puntiagudos y aterradores.

—Ya... ya... está bien, solo era una broma.— Decía nerviosa la rubia pero ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer a Sakura enojar. —Pero ¿cómo te fue?,— Ino aun estaba curiosa de saber que paso para que tenga ese ánimo.

—Mmm... bien... creo, estaba rica la comida y estar con Makoto es divertido.— Le decía Sakura con una cara seria, con su brazo recargada en su pierna y su mano en su mejilla, las palabras de la pelirrosa no estaban acorde a su expresión.

—Le gustas al muchacho.

—Claro que no, solo está agradecido. Lo conozco desde hace 7 años y lo he ayudado como ninja y como médico.

Ino asintió y pregunto. —¿Entonces qué pasó?, ¿por qué tan triste?— Ino estaba preocupada, era normal verla enojada o estresada pero no triste y menos así.

—Estoy bien.— Sakura le contestaba con el mismo tono.

—Mmm... no te creo nada.— Ino frunció el seño y se quejó pero luego le dedicò una sonrisa.— Vamos por algo dulce, si.

—Está bien.— Sakura sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato y se levantaron de la banca para buscar donde comer algo que le levante el animo a la ojiverde.

•~•~•

En una casa abandonada justo en los límites de la aldea, un pergamino largo traía al lugar en una nube de humo a un joven perturbador.

— ¿Que necesitan de mi?— Decía el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa.

—Solo encuentra al jinchuriki y provócalo un rato. —Le decía una mujer con una máscara blanca de zorro con detalles rojos.

En alguna parte dentro de la aldea, en una habitación obscura, un pergamino similar al anterior trajo en esta ocasión a una mujer.

—y ¿Cuál es el objetivo?— Preguntaba la mujer ojiperla con seriedad .

— Haruno Sakura... sólo pruébala, averigua si nos es útil, si tienes el talento. Haz lo que sea pero no la mates, ¿Entendido?— Decía un hombre con una máscara de zorro similar.

— Hacen que me aburra, pero bueno, tal vez sea divertido, entendido.

— Otra cosa, no hagas tanto alboroto.

—Pff— Resoplaba ella rodando los ojos— Está bien— Respondió sin ganas.

•~•~•

Ya más tarde estaba naruto terminando de limpiar, acomodando los artículos de limpieza cuando una explosión llamo su atención.

— ¿Que está pasando ahí afuera?— Se preguntaba el rubio poniéndose su ropa de entrenamiento y saliendo de su casa rápidamente.

•~•~•

Una joven de cabello rojizo caoba se encontraba revisando documentos en una habitación llena de cajas y archivos.

Después de una explosión, la joven desapareció de la habitación en una nube de humo y apareció encima de un tejado para visualizar que estaba pasando.

—Se siente como el muchacho nuevo de esos locos. — Pensó Kanna.

— "Le gusta crear problemas"— La voz del hombre de la noche anterior se hacía notar en los pensamientos de la chica.

—Tengo que detenerlo.

•~•~•

Y en otro lado dos jóvenes mujeres estaban comiendo Dango con té. La rubia intentaba animar a la pelirrosa y la pelirrosa trataba de animarse pero simplemente no podía.

Luego notaron la explosión.

— Ino... parece haber problemas.

Una preocupada pelirrosa se levanta de su asiento, Ino no dijo nada sólo se levantó con la intención de seguirla.

Sólo caminaron unos metros cuando una kunai roso la mejilla de Sakura haciéndola detenerse. Ella volteó y observó a una mujer encima de un poste.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! —Gritaba la mujer de ojos perla llamada Ren— ¡Gusto en conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntaba enojada la pelirrosa.

— Quiero una pelea... Muéstrame lo que tienes.— Contestaba con altanería la joven de ojos perla activando sus ojos, byakugan.

Bruscamente bajó del poste se acercó a Ino que estaba más cerca. Trató de golpear en el pecho, está lo detuvo pero la mujer giro con velocidad y dio varios golpes en la espalda de la rubia que quedó inconsciente.

— ¡Ino!—Gritaba la pelirrosa preocupada por su amiga.

—Solo tú y yo... ahora... sin entrometidos... no te preocupes, ella solo duerme.

— ¿Tu provocaste esas explosiones?

—No... Pero se quien sí.

— ¿Que pretenden?— Preguntaba Sakura irritada.

—Solo jugar. — Respondía la mujer restándole importancia.

—Bien, si no quieres espectadores se a donde ir.

Una sombra vigilaba lo ocurrido, solo observando.

•~•~•

Un shinobi de Konoha de gran musculatura se acercaba pero el castaño lo golpeo con fuerza y , al instante, un pico de hueso grueso y puntiagudo atravesó el brazo al hombre de lado a lado.

— Insignificante. — Dijo el muchacho burlonamente.

— ¿Quieres a alguien más hábil?, ven por mí. — Naruto llegaba al combate bajando del tejado de un edificio.

— Eso fue rápido, creí que jugaría con ellos un rato más.— Pensaba el joven mientras corría hacia Naruto para dar el primer golpe.

•~•~•

En la parte sur de Konoha una peligrosa área de entrenamiento fue reconstruida. El llamado bosque de la muerte fue reubicado a un área mas apartada y ampliado después de que la aldea fuera devastada.

En un área con terreno despejado llegaron dos mujeres con la intensión de derrotarse una a la otra.

Esta vez Sakura salto con la intensión de atacar a su contrincante. Ella lo noto y esquivo el golpe, este llego al suelo dejando un enorme hueco.

Ren apareció detrás de Sakura tratando de darle una patada en la espalda. Sakura la esquivo girando.

La pelirrosa se disponía a darle un golpe en el pecho pero la mujer lo detuvo con los brazos.

Sus golpes, aquellos que rompían rocas y pulverizaban huesos parecían no provocarle daño.

—Eres fuerte niña... pero no seré fácil de vencer.— Decía Ren con tono burlón.

•~•~•

El chico era imprudente, agresivo, con golpes torpes, pero velos. Aun así para Naruto no era algo tan especial. Podía esquivarlo con facilidad, pero al rubio le perturbaba la actitud del joven, este no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

Naruto lo golpeo en el estomago, el joven saco huesos delgados en punta de su estomago, Naruto quedo con rasguños pero aun así termino dándole una patada haciéndolo retroceder y provocándose a si mismo rasguños en la pierno.

El chico no se mostro lastimado, ni el mas mínimo gesto de dolor pero su sonrisa se hacía más grande aun.

— Alguien me conto de ti... creí que eras más fuerte.

—No te he mostrado todo.— Naruto se mantenía firme, viendo a detalle todos sus movimientos, no permitiría que lo sorprendieran otra vez.

Pero algo en él lo tenía con una sensación helada en la espalda, se sentía molesto, tal vez demasiado al ver lo que el muchacho causo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí niño? — Dijo una chica pelirroja llamando la atención de los involucrados.

—Oooh, Kanna-san, que gusto verla de nuevo.— el joven saludaba con tranquilidad.

—Te repito, ¿Que quieres? — Kanna preguntaba molesta bajando de un tejado y observaba a Naruto de reojo notando una peligrosa aura.

—Zolo diversión, nada mas Kanna-san.- Respondía con tranquilidad.

—Parece que también jugaron contigo— Decía la mujer con tono serio.

—¡Chi bunshin no jutsu!— Dijo el muchacho haciendo barias posiciones de manos, en una nube de humo apareció una copia de él. Sin dar oportunidad de decir nada más el muchacho y su copia se dividieron a enfrentar a sus contrincantes.

—Con que quieres jugar con clones, entonces juguemos. !Kage bunshin no jutsu!. — Naruto usaba su jutsu mas común pero muy útil. Cinco clones atacaron a su contrincante. Este los golpeaba y para rematar los atravesaba con puntas de hueso que salían de sus nudillos y de sus codos en ocasiones.

Naruto estaba extrañado, 10 de sus clones contra uno de él y estaban a la par. Luego veía de reojo la pelea al otro lado.

Kanna lanzó un pergamino al suelo, de él salió una chokuto (espada de filo recto) con funda y mango aparentando una sola pieza, color blanca con una línea negra en el centro. La chica tomo la espada y el pergamino desapareció. Coloco la funda en su cintura y desenfundó el arma. El joven uso los huesos de sus dedos como proyectiles cada uno detenido por la chokuto de la joven.

—Je... no son más veloces que una shuriken.— Se burlaba la mujer, cosa que a el joven no pareció afectarle. De su hombro saco una espada hecha de hueso y se dispuso a atacar. La espada no parecía afilada ni dura pero las apariencias engañan. A pesar de la fuerza que ejercía el metal a la espada de hueso parecía estar lejos de ser atravesada y también era muy afilada.

El joven movía la espada de un lado al otro. Kanna se defendía con velocidad, de repente la pelirroja noto una esencia diferente.

— No vienes solo cierto.

— Tendrás que averiguarlo después.

El joven movía de un lado al otro la espada. Kanna se defendía de cada sablazo . Intento desviar la espada del muchacho y trato de derribarlo dándole una patada en la pierna pero este no se movió. De su pierna salió un hueso en punta, Kanna logro moverse pero el hueso roso su piel dejando ver que el hueso era muy afilado.

Al otro lado Naruto seguía atacando al aparente clon con más de sus clones de sombras. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

•~•~•

A lo lejos en una parte del nuevo bosque de la muerte dos kunoichis estaban en enfrentamiento más brutal.

Una lluvia de golpes y padas se hacían presentes. Sakura golpeaba a la mujer con fuerza pero ella soportaba de una forma particular los ataques.

La ojiperla intentaba darle una patada a Sakura por detrás con gran velocidad. La pelirrosa lo noto y lo esquivo tratando de darle una patada en el pecho.

La ojiperla giro acertando un toque en la espalda de Sakura a la altura del hombro izquierdo, ella se movió rápidamente empezando a sentir un dolor quemante y punzante. Empezó a sentir adormecido el brazo también apareciendo un delgado hilo de sangreque recorría su brazo.

La ojiperla tenia los dedos manchados de sangre ¿pero cómo? se preguntaba la peli-rosa confundida. La herida era pequeña y el ardor era razonable pero el adormecimiento no era por veneno, ella era resistente a los más letales y ninguno actuaria tan rápido en ella.

—¡Shanarooo.!— Sakura salto hacia la mujer, bajo con fuerza con su puño con chakra.

La ojiperla se movió evitando el golpe de la pelirrosa, este destruyo el suelo y varios árboles aledaños a varios metros de distancia, la mujer se movió entre las rocas removidas.

Sakura del suelo movió una gran roca y la lanzo hacia la mujer. Esta se defendió con los brazos del golpe de la roca, este no parecía afectarle.

Se acercaron la una a la otra. Empezaron a intentar golpearse. Cada golpe o patada era desviado.

Por un instante la mujer bajo su guardia dejando expuesto su costado derecho, Sakura la golpeo, en esta ocasión la ojiperla se quejo de dolor, a pesar de la incomoda sensación, la mujer se reincorporo rápido golpeando el pecho de la pelirrosa. Sakura empezaba a respirar con dificultad, necesito usar chakra para recuperar sus heridas.

La situación era extraña para la pelirrosa. Por complexión, apariencia y esos ojos se notaba que la mujer era miembro del clan más conocido y respetado en Konoha pero su forma de pelea no era normal.

La mujer aprovechaba al máximo su doujutsu, tratando de acertar cada golpe en puntos vitales del flujo de chakra pero ella no usaba el puño suave como el resto de los miembros del clan Hyuga, aprovechaba toda su fuerza para, además de causar daño en el flujo de chakra, castigar lo más posible los músculos y huesos.

Pero aun habían cosas que no se podía responder, la herida que le provoco hacia unos minutos en la espalda, ¿como podía herirla así?, parecía ser provocada por una aguja pero ella no utilizó armas en ningún momento y el último golpe que Sakura logro darle no hiso el daño esperado, la pelirrosa noto algo extraño en sus costillas, especialmente duras.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.— Dijo la pelirrosa rompiendo el incomodo silencio tratando de sacar información de su atacante.

—Que grosera soy.— respondió burlonamente la mujer muy sonriente. —Me llamo Ren, Amaki Ren, mucho gusto, pero sigamos me estoy divirtiendo.

•~•~•

Naruto continuaba peleando con el aparente "clon", un ser resistente y demasiado emocionado, con una sed de pelea temible, se reía como loco cada vez que derrotaba a un clon de Naruto asiéndolo desaparecer, daba miedo pero a Naruto le molestaba en gran medida.

Se cansó de esperar y se acercó al "clon" para acabarlo de una vez.

-¡Rasengan!- Grito el rubio saltando y preparando la poderosa técnica para atacar al muchacho.

Este logro esquivarlo, Naruto cayó al suelo enojado, desasiendo su Rasengan.

Al otro lado de la calle la pelirroja estaba defendiéndose de la espada del muchacho, la chokuto de la chica era fácil de mover y afilada, pero el detalle de los huesos saliendo del cuerpo del muchacho hacían complicada la situación.

— No puedo hacer jutsus, seria demasiados daños colaterales. — Pensaba la pelirroja defendiéndose con su espada, el muchacho no se detenía.

Cada rose entre las espadas era una oportunidad para acercarse suficiente y golpearlo por otro lado pero cada intento provocaba un daño grande.

Repentinamente algo llamo la atención del muchacho, la mujer con máscara de zorro blanco observaba a lo lejos dando una señal, el muchacho por un segundo se "descuidó", tiempo suficiente para que la pelirroja lograra acertar una estocada.

El joven se quejo de dolor pero con una sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo.

En el otro combate Naruto seguía haciendo clones, de 10 fueron 15, luego 20 atacando al muchacho que ya no decía nada solo reía.

Naruto observaba el final de la pelea al otro lado. —Con que eres el original. — Pensó el rubio convencido de que ése era el motivo por el que soportaba tanto.

Naruto se acerco al muchacho, este seguía atacando a los clones que aparecían. Arto de la pelea Naruto se acerco atreves de sus clones lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la cara, el muchacho trato de detenerlo sacando tres picos de hueso afilados de su clavícula, pero no lo suficiente rápido, el golpe de Naruto acertó haciéndolo retroceder solo rosando los nudillos de Naruto.

El muchacho se cubrió de varios huesos retrocediendo bastante por la fuerza del golpe, tres clones de Naruto estaban en posición atrás de él.

-¡Uzumaki... Naruto... Renden!- Gritaba los clones pateando al muchacho uno a uno desapareciendo por el corte de los huesos.

El Naruto real aparecía— ¡Rasengan!— Gritaba desde lo alto acertando el rasengan en el pecho desasiendo los huesos que protegían al muchacho en esa área, haciéndolo caer con mucha fuerza al suelo, quedando inconsciente y desapareciendo en una bola humo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no fuera el original?— Pensaba confundido el rubio.

Volteó a los lados y no encontró a la pelirroja, subió a un tejado y observó que la chica corría rápidamente y se apresuro a alcanzarla.

—!Kanna-nee, ¿qué fue eso y adónde vas?

—¿Que hay a 15 kilómetros, al Este de aquí?

— Es un área de entrenamiento, el bosque de la muerte. ¿Por qué?

—Hay una pelea también ahí.

•~•~•

Sakura y Ren estaban una frente a otra, intentando acertar un golpe más.

Para la pelirrosa dos golpes era su límite, no dejaría que acertara un golpe más, estaba decidida.

Repentinamente Ren salto varios metros atrás, observando entre los árboles algo en particular.

—Creo que nuestro tiempo se acabo, me estaba divirtiendo pero será en otra ocasión.— Dijo Ren asiendo pucheros.

La joven corrió entre los árboles.

—¡Alto, espera!—Gritaba la pelirrosa corriendo tratando de atraparla.

Ren saco un pergamino explosivo y lo activo.

—Dije que nos veremos después.— Contestaba la mujer.

El pergamino exploto en la mano de la joven. Sakura se detuvo para alcanzada por la explosión. Observó que había pasado, pero no había nadie, ni rastro de la mujer.

La sombra que vigilaba a Sakura se fue después de la desaparición de la contrincante.

El inicio del conflicto.

Naruto empezaba un día tranquilo, tal vez demasiado. Aun pensaba en la sensación extraña del día anterior.

Salió de la cama con todas las energías del mundo, desayunó ramen y un vaso de leche, raro y mucho, pero así le gusta a él.

Salió de casa a entrenar esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido pero no fue así. Termino siendo medio día, estaba agotado pero aun demasiado libre de tiempo, ya no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Que estará haciendo Sakura-chan?— Se preguntaba para sí mismo recostado en el pasto. — Tal vez debería... no, no, no... tengo que dejar de molestarla ttebayo.— Se regañaba a si mismo.

Irónicamente desde que decidió alejarse de la pelirrosa, era cuando más falta le hacía. Cada día recordaba su rostro, sus gestos, su voz, o la forma en que sujetaba su cabello cuando piensaba en cómo salvar una vida, el tono de su voz cuando le está regañando o la sensación de su puño en los músculos de rubio cuando la hacia enojar o decía algo que la avergonzará, incluso la forma extraña en que se toca la frente cuando está frustrada, esa frente amplia y encantadora que en más de una ocasión ha tenido el deseo de plantar aunque sea el más pequeño beso, aun si solo durara un segundo.

Decidió ir a casa, y arreglar ese "desastre" que tenia, nunca a sido muy ordenado que digamos pero recordaba algo que le dijo su amada pelirrosa. Casa ordenada mente ordenada, y ahora su cabeza necesitaba orden.

•~•~•

Un día tranquilo para unos, para otros es un espiral ascendente de preocupaciones, con ese eran tres días de presión para una peculiar pelirrosa.

Era su día libre pero Ino decidió que lo pasarían juntas. Así que ahí estaba, esperando en la banca de un parque a que la rubia llegara, pensando en conflictos, proposiciones y... desilusiones.

— ¡Hey frentona!— Gritaba Ino apareciendo detrás de Sakura, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aún así ella ni se inmuto solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Que tratas de hacer Ino-puerca?

—Nada, solo te veías pensativa y quise ver que tan distraída estabas... y ¿Que transcurre por esa frentesota hoy?— Le decía Ino mientras se sentaba en la misma banca.

—Nada.— Le contesto Sakura suspirando.

—Como que nada, se te nota, no es como otros días. ¿Cómo le fue en su cita ayer señora asalta cunas? —Decía la rubia con una risa burlona.

— ¡¿COMO QUE ASALTA CUNAS, QUIEN CREES QUE SOY INO-PUERCA?!— Chillaba la pelirrosa con una cara de ira mostrando dientes puntiagudos y aterradores.

—Ya... ya... está bien, solo era una broma.— Decía nerviosa la rubia pero ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer a Sakura enojar. —Pero ¿cómo te fue?,— Ino aun estaba curiosa de saber que paso para que tenga ese ánimo.

—Mmm... bien... creo, estaba rica la comida y estar con Makoto es divertido.— Le decía Sakura con una cara seria, con su brazo recargada en su pierna y su mano en su mejilla, las palabras de la pelirrosa no estaban acorde a su expresión.

—Le gustas al muchacho.

—Claro que no, solo está agradecido. Lo conozco desde hace 7 años y lo he ayudado como ninja y como médico.

Ino asintió y pregunto. —¿Entonces qué pasó?, ¿por qué tan triste?— Ino estaba preocupada, era normal verla enojada o estresada pero no triste y menos así.

—Estoy bien.— Sakura le contestaba con el mismo tono.

—Mmm... no te creo nada.— Ino frunció el seño y se quejó pero luego le dedicò una sonrisa.— Vamos por algo dulce, si.

—Está bien.— Sakura sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato y se levantaron de la banca para buscar donde comer algo que le levante el animo a la ojiverde.

•~•~•

En una casa abandonada justo en los límites de la aldea, un pergamino largo traía al lugar en una nube de humo a un joven perturbador.

— ¿Que necesitan de mi?— Decía el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa.

—Solo encuentra al jinchuriki y provócalo un rato. —Le decía una mujer con una máscara blanca de zorro con detalles rojos.

En alguna parte dentro de la aldea, en una habitación obscura, un pergamino similar al anterior trajo en esta ocasión a una mujer.

—y ¿Cuál es el objetivo?— Preguntaba la mujer ojiperla con seriedad .

— Haruno Sakura... sólo pruébala, averigua si nos es útil, si tienes el talento. Haz lo que sea pero no la mates, ¿Entendido?— Decía un hombre con una máscara de zorro similar.

— Hacen que me aburra, pero bueno, tal vez sea divertido, entendido.

— Otra cosa, no hagas tanto alboroto.

—Pff— Resoplaba ella rodando los ojos— Está bien— Respondió sin ganas.

•~•~•

Ya más tarde estaba naruto terminando de limpiar, acomodando los artículos de limpieza cuando una explosión llamo su atención.

— ¿Que está pasando ahí afuera?— Se preguntaba el rubio poniéndose su ropa de entrenamiento y saliendo de su casa rápidamente.

•~•~•

Una joven de cabello rojizo caoba se encontraba revisando documentos en una habitación llena de cajas y archivos.

Después de una explosión, la joven desapareció de la habitación en una nube de humo y apareció encima de un tejado para visualizar que estaba pasando.

—Se siente como el muchacho nuevo de esos locos. — Pensó Kanna.

— "Le gusta crear problemas"— La voz del hombre de la noche anterior se hacía notar en los pensamientos de la chica.

—Tengo que detenerlo.

•~•~•

Y en otro lado dos jóvenes mujeres estaban comiendo Dango con té. La rubia intentaba animar a la pelirrosa y la pelirrosa trataba de animarse pero simplemente no podía.

Luego notaron la explosión.

— Ino... parece haber problemas.

Una preocupada pelirrosa se levanta de su asiento, Ino no dijo nada sólo se levantó con la intención de seguirla.

Sólo caminaron unos metros cuando una kunai roso la mejilla de Sakura haciéndola detenerse. Ella volteó y observó a una mujer encima de un poste.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! —Gritaba la mujer de ojos perla llamada Ren— ¡Gusto en conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntaba enojada la pelirrosa.

— Quiero una pelea... Muéstrame lo que tienes.— Contestaba con altanería la joven de ojos perla activando sus ojos, byakugan.

Bruscamente bajó del poste se acercó a Ino que estaba más cerca. Trató de golpear en el pecho, está lo detuvo pero la mujer giro con velocidad y dio varios golpes en la espalda de la rubia que quedó inconsciente.

— ¡Ino!—Gritaba la pelirrosa preocupada por su amiga.

—Solo tú y yo... ahora... sin entrometidos... no te preocupes, ella solo duerme.

— ¿Tu provocaste esas explosiones?

—No... Pero se quien sí.

— ¿Que pretenden?— Preguntaba Sakura irritada.

—Solo jugar. — Respondía la mujer restándole importancia.

—Bien, si no quieres espectadores se a donde ir.

Una sombra vigilaba lo ocurrido, solo observando.

•~•~•

Un shinobi de Konoha de gran musculatura se acercaba pero el castaño lo golpeo con fuerza y , al instante, un pico de hueso grueso y puntiagudo atravesó el brazo al hombre de lado a lado.

— Insignificante. — Dijo el muchacho burlonamente.

— ¿Quieres a alguien más hábil?, ven por mí. — Naruto llegaba al combate bajando del tejado de un edificio.

— Eso fue rápido, creí que jugaría con ellos un rato más.— Pensaba el joven mientras corría hacia Naruto para dar el primer golpe.

•~•~•

En la parte sur de Konoha una peligrosa área de entrenamiento fue reconstruida. El llamado bosque de la muerte fue reubicado a un área mas apartada y ampliado después de que la aldea fuera devastada.

En un área con terreno despejado llegaron dos mujeres con la intensión de derrotarse una a la otra.

Esta vez Sakura salto con la intensión de atacar a su contrincante. Ella lo noto y esquivo el golpe, este llego al suelo dejando un enorme hueco.

Ren apareció detrás de Sakura tratando de darle una patada en la espalda. Sakura la esquivo girando.

La pelirrosa se disponía a darle un golpe en el pecho pero la mujer lo detuvo con los brazos.

Sus golpes, aquellos que rompían rocas y pulverizaban huesos parecían no provocarle daño.

—Eres fuerte niña... pero no seré fácil de vencer.— Decía Ren con tono burlón.

•~•~•

El chico era imprudente, agresivo, con golpes torpes, pero velos. Aun así para Naruto no era algo tan especial. Podía esquivarlo con facilidad, pero al rubio le perturbaba la actitud del joven, este no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

Naruto lo golpeo en el estomago, el joven saco huesos delgados en punta de su estomago, Naruto quedo con rasguños pero aun así termino dándole una patada haciéndolo retroceder y provocándose a si mismo rasguños en la pierno.

El chico no se mostro lastimado, ni el mas mínimo gesto de dolor pero su sonrisa se hacía más grande aun.

— Alguien me conto de ti... creí que eras más fuerte.

—No te he mostrado todo.— Naruto se mantenía firme, viendo a detalle todos sus movimientos, no permitiría que lo sorprendieran otra vez.

Pero algo en él lo tenía con una sensación helada en la espalda, se sentía molesto, tal vez demasiado al ver lo que el muchacho causo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí niño? — Dijo una chica pelirroja llamando la atención de los involucrados.

—Oooh, Kanna-san, que gusto verla de nuevo.— el joven saludaba con tranquilidad.

—Te repito, ¿Que quieres? — Kanna preguntaba molesta bajando de un tejado y observaba a Naruto de reojo notando una peligrosa aura.

—Solo diversión, nada mas Kanna-san.- Respondía con tranquilidad.

—Parece que también jugaron contigo— Decía la mujer con tono serio.

—¡Chi bunshin no jutsu!— Dijo el muchacho haciendo barias posiciones de manos, en una nube de humo apareció una copia de él. Sin dar oportunidad de decir nada más el muchacho y su copia se dividieron a enfrentar a sus contrincantes.

—Con que quieres jugar con clones, entonces juguemos. !Kage bunshin no jutsu!. — Naruto usaba su jutsu mas común pero muy útil. Cinco clones atacaron a su contrincante. Este los golpeaba y para rematar los atravesaba con puntas de hueso que salían de sus nudillos y de sus codos en ocasiones.

Naruto estaba extrañado, 10 de sus clones contra uno de él y estaban a la par. Luego veía de reojo la pelea al otro lado.

Kanna lanzó un pergamino al suelo, de él salió una chokuto (espada de filo recto) con funda y mango aparentando una sola pieza, color blanca con una línea negra en el centro. La chica tomo la espada y el pergamino desapareció. Coloco la funda en su cintura y desenfundó el arma. El joven uso los huesos de sus dedos como proyectiles cada uno detenido por la chokuto de la joven.

—Je... no son más veloces que una shuriken.— Se burlaba la mujer, cosa que a el joven no pareció afectarle. De su hombro saco una espada hecha de hueso y se dispuso a atacar. La espada no parecía afilada ni dura pero las apariencias engañan. A pesar de la fuerza que ejercía el metal a la espada de hueso parecía estar lejos de ser atravesada y también era muy afilada.

El joven movía la espada de un lado al otro. Kanna se defendía con velocidad, de repente la pelirroja noto una esencia diferente.

— No vienes solo cierto.

— Tendrás que averiguarlo después.

El joven movía de un lado al otro la espada. Kanna se defendía de cada sablazo . Intento desviar la espada del muchacho y trato de derribarlo dándole una patada en la pierna pero este no se movió. De su pierna salió un hueso en punta, Kanna logro moverse pero el hueso roso su piel dejando ver que el hueso era muy afilado.

Al otro lado Naruto seguía atacando al aparente clon con más de sus clones de sombras. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

•~•~•

A lo lejos en una parte del nuevo bosque de la muerte dos kunoichis estaban en enfrentamiento más brutal.

Una lluvia de golpes y padas se hacían presentes. Sakura golpeaba a la mujer con fuerza pero ella soportaba de una forma particular los ataques.

La ojiperla intentaba darle una patada a Sakura por detrás con gran velocidad. La pelirrosa lo noto y lo esquivo tratando de darle una patada en el pecho.

La ojiperla giro acertando un toque en la espalda de Sakura a la altura del hombro izquierdo, ella se movió rápidamente empezando a sentir un dolor quemante y punzante. Empezó a sentir adormecido el brazo también apareciendo un delgado hilo de sangreque recorría su brazo.

La ojiperla tenia los dedos manchados de sangre ¿pero cómo? se preguntaba la peli-rosa confundida. La herida era pequeña y el ardor era razonable pero el adormecimiento no era por veneno, ella era resistente a los más letales y ninguno actuaria tan rápido en ella.

—¡Shanarooo.!— Sakura salto hacia la mujer, bajo con fuerza con su puño con chakra.

La ojiperla se movió evitando el golpe de la pelirrosa, este destruyo el suelo y varios árboles aledaños a varios metros de distancia, la mujer se movió entre las rocas removidas.

Sakura del suelo movió una gran roca y la lanzo hacia la mujer. Esta se defendió con los brazos del golpe de la roca, este no parecía afectarle.

Se acercaron la una a la otra. Empezaron a intentar golpearse. Cada golpe o patada era desviado.

Por un instante la mujer bajo su guardia dejando expuesto su costado derecho, Sakura la golpeo, en esta ocasión la ojiperla se quejo de dolor, a pesar de la incomoda sensación, la mujer se reincorporo rápido golpeando el pecho de la pelirrosa. Sakura empezaba a respirar con dificultad, necesito usar chakra para recuperar sus heridas.

La situación era extraña para la pelirrosa. Por complexión, apariencia y esos ojos se notaba que la mujer era miembro del clan más conocido y respetado en Konoha pero su forma de pelea no era normal.

La mujer aprovechaba al máximo su doujutsu, tratando de acertar cada golpe en puntos vitales del flujo de chakra pero ella no usaba el puño suave como el resto de los miembros del clan Hyuga, aprovechaba toda su fuerza para, además de causar daño en el flujo de chakra, castigar lo más posible los músculos y huesos.

Pero aun habían cosas que no se podía responder, la herida que le provoco hacia unos minutos en la espalda, ¿como podía herirla así?, parecía ser provocada por una aguja pero ella no utilizó armas en ningún momento y el último golpe que Sakura logro darle no hiso el daño esperado, la pelirrosa noto algo extraño en sus costillas, especialmente duras.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.— Dijo la pelirrosa rompiendo el incomodo silencio tratando de sacar información de su atacante.

—Que grosera soy.— respondió burlonamente la mujer muy sonriente. —Me llamo Ren, Amaki Ren, mucho gusto, pero sigamos me estoy divirtiendo.

•~•~•

Naruto continuaba peleando con el aparente "clon", un ser resistente y demasiado emocionado, con una sed de pelea temible, se reía como loco cada vez que derrotaba a un clon de Naruto asiéndolo desaparecer, daba miedo pero a Naruto le molestaba en gran medida.

Se cansó de esperar y se acercó al "clon" para acabarlo de una vez.

-¡Rasengan!- Grito el rubio saltando y preparando la poderosa técnica para atacar al muchacho.

Este logro esquivarlo, Naruto cayó al suelo enojado, desasiendo su Rasengan.

Al otro lado de la calle la pelirroja estaba defendiéndose de la espada del muchacho, la chokuto de la chica era fácil de mover y afilada, pero el detalle de los huesos saliendo del cuerpo del muchacho hacían complicada la situación.

— No puedo hacer jutsus, seria demasiados daños colaterales. — Pensaba la pelirroja defendiéndose con su espada, el muchacho no se detenía.

Cada rose entre las espadas era una oportunidad para acercarse suficiente y golpearlo por otro lado pero cada intento provocaba un daño grande.

Repentinamente algo llamo la atención del muchacho, la mujer con máscara de zorro blanco observaba a lo lejos dando una señal, el muchacho por un segundo se "descuidó", tiempo suficiente para que la pelirroja lograra acertar una estocada.

El joven se quejo de dolor pero con una sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo.

En el otro combate Naruto seguía haciendo clones, de 10 fueron 15, luego 20 atacando al muchacho que ya no decía nada solo reía.

Naruto observaba el final de la pelea al otro lado. —Con que eres el original. — Pensó el rubio convencido de que ése era el motivo por el que soportaba tanto.

Naruto se acerco al muchacho, este seguía atacando a los clones que aparecían. Arto de la pelea Naruto se acerco atreves de sus clones lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la cara, el muchacho trato de detenerlo sacando tres picos de hueso afilados de su clavícula, pero no lo suficiente rápido, el golpe de Naruto acertó haciéndolo retroceder solo rosando los nudillos de Naruto.

El muchacho se cubrió de varios huesos retrocediendo bastante por la fuerza del golpe, tres clones de Naruto estaban en posición atrás de él.

-¡Uzumaki... Naruto... Renden!- Gritaba los clones pateando al muchacho uno a uno desapareciendo por el corte de los huesos.

El Naruto real aparecía— ¡Rasengan!— Gritaba desde lo alto acertando el rasengan en el pecho desasiendo los huesos que protegían al muchacho en esa área, haciéndolo caer con mucha fuerza al suelo, quedando inconsciente y desapareciendo en una bola humo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no fuera el original?— Pensaba confundido el rubio.

Volteó a los lados y no encontró a la pelirroja, subió a un tejado y observó que la chica corría rápidamente y se apresuro a alcanzarla.

—!Kanna-nee, ¿qué fue eso y adónde vas?

—¿Que hay a 15 kilómetros, al Este de aquí?

— Es un área de entrenamiento, el bosque de la muerte. ¿Por qué?

—Hay una pelea también ahí.

•~•~•

Sakura y Ren estaban una frente a otra, intentando acertar un golpe más.

Para la pelirrosa dos golpes era su límite, no dejaría que acertara un golpe más, estaba decidida.

Repentinamente Ren salto varios metros atrás, observando entre los árboles algo en particular.

—Creo que nuestro tiempo se acabo, me estaba divirtiendo pero será en otra ocasión.— Dijo Ren asiendo pucheros.

La joven corrió entre los árboles.

—¡Alto, espera!—Gritaba la pelirrosa corriendo tratando de atraparla.

Ren saco un pergamino explosivo y lo activo.

—Dije que nos veremos después.— Contestaba la mujer.

El pergamino exploto en la mano de la joven. Sakura se detuvo para alcanzada por la explosión. Observó que había pasado, pero no había nadie, ni rastro de la mujer.

La sombra que vigilaba a Sakura se fue después de la desaparición de la contrincante.

Continuará...


	8. Respuestas que traen mas preguntas

Respuestas que traen mas preguntas.

Soundtrack: 'Answer is Clear" de One Ok Rock.

•=•=•

Un guerrero redimido luchando con determinación contra decenas de hombres. Todos atacando con ferocidad sobrehumana sin siquiera señas de cansancio.

Eran horas de combate, horas de cansancio contra lo que parecían demonios a simple vista. Pero con el poderoso ojo del mangekyou se revelan la verdad.

Títeres vivientes controlados y reforzados. Arterias llenas de chakra mandando fuerza extra a sus músculos. Mentes controladas por una sombra a lo lejos con grandes cantidades de chakra para mantener a tantos individuos.

¿Pero porque atacaban? Uchiha Sasuke no lo sabía.

Sus enemigos seguían levantándose.

Eran shinobis con vida pero sin control de su mente y cuerpo. A pesar de tantos errores, Sasuke Uchiha nunca ha sido del tipo de hombre que derrame sangre innecesaria, por eso no tomaba la vida de estos hombres.

Pero había algo mas... un agotamiento excesivo... falta de chakra... un desgaste físico... su cuerpo parecía rendirse.

•=•=•

Un mes antes de lo ocurrido en Konoha, el sueño de un joven de cabello oscuro era interrumpieron como casi cada noche después de su encuentro. De nuevo la misma persona atacando con el mismo método y de nuevo el mismo resultado.

Estaba frustrado, saliendo apenas con vida. De nuevo tratando de hacerlo solo.

— ¡Auch!— Se quejaba de dolor al tratar de levantarse de la cama. Ya llevaba horas en esa habitación, ya era de noche.

Unos minutos después alguien abrió la puerta.

— Tienes que descansar Sasuke-kun — decía una mujer con lentes muy conocida para él, ojos y cabello rojos.

—Karin... ya estoy mejor, debería...— Sasuke no pudo terminar, el dolor aun era fuerte.

—No quisiste morderme, así que la medicina tradicional es más tardada. Aunque conociéndote en unos días ya estarás corriendo. Por ahora descansa. — Karin sonaba melancólica no había visto a Sasuke así en años.

—Tengo que volver a Konoha pronto.

— ¿Porque eres tan terco? Tienes que cuidarte. — lo regañaba la mujer con preocupación.

—Sólo unos días. —Advertía el Uchiha. — Karin…

— ¿Si?

—Gracias. — Sasuke sólo dijo eso y volvió a dormir.

—No hay porque.

•~•~•

Después del encuentro con el muchacho que causa un alboroto en la entrada de la aldea, Naruto y Kanna se dirigieron al Bosque de la muerte.

Una explosión hizo que Naruto acelerara el paso pero el combate había acabado.

Sakura bajo de un árbol y se quedó un rato pensativa. No había rastro de Ren, esa mujer escapó y la pelirosa no supo cómo, tal vez una invocación inversa o teletransporte pero lo único seguro era que no se le encontraría rápido.

—¡Sakura-chan... ¿estás bien?!— Un grito llamo la atención de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no tenía ni siquiera que voltear para saber quién era.—Estoy bien— Sakura respondió con una sonrisa —pero llegas tar…— luego volteó confirmando sus sospechas pero no terminó de hablar por una imagen incómoda. — "¡Otra vez con ella!, lo que me faltaba"— chillaba una parte de Sakura que no había salido en varios años. Sakura interna aparecía moviendo los brazos, exageradamente molesta.

Ahí estaba Naruto con una sonrisa, luego llegó la misma chica de la noche anterior.

—Cof...— Sakura se aclaró la garganta —ya todo acabó— trató de hablar con normalidad.

—Qué bien, me preocupé porque estabas aquí ¿qué pasó?— Naruto preguntó curioso por lo ocurrido.

—Nada en especial, me las arreglé sola.— Sakura trataba de sonar despreocupada pero luego un flechazo llevó su mente. —"Dejé a Ino inconsciente". — Pensaba La pelirrosa preocupada porque sólo la dejó en el local y se fue.

—Sakura-chan quería presentarte a...

—No tengo tiempo para presentaciones— dijo Sakura sin dejar terminar a Naruto.— Hola y lo siento, tengo algo urgente que hacer— dijo mirando a la pelirroja, esta sólo asintió. — perdona Naruto, dejé a Ino esperando y me urge ir. — decía mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

—Yo podría acompañarte.

—No es necesario puedo cuidarme sola.— Sakura salió corriendo dejando a Naruto preocupado, éste se sentó en el suelo pensando en lo ocurrido.

Kanna veía a su alrededor. —Haruno-san es brutal — dijo la chica mientras observaba.

—Si... ¿Porque?— pregunto Naruto distraído.

—Aquí fue la explosión pero la pelea fue allá— dijo señalando varios metros del otro lado. —Por los daños se ve que fue una muy fuerte pero Haruno-san no se veía agotada, sólo se veía con la ropa desgastada.

—Ella es muy fuerte— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

•~•~•

— ¿La conseguiste?— preguntaba una mujer de largo cabello blanco.

— Claro ¿Quién crees que soy?, fue fácil.— Contestaba Ren altaneramente.

—Más le valía Ren-sama, de lo contrario se vería muy mal. —decía Hibiki, el muchacho de cabello castaño.

— Cállate enano, si hubiera sido por ti hubiéramos fayado.— Se quejaba la ojiperla muy molesto.

—No fue mi culpa Itami-sama lo ordenó— dijo el muchacho sin quitar su sonrisa perturbadora.

—Tenían órdenes de hacerlo rápido.— Explicaba Keshin, la mujer de cabello blanco. —pero, ¿Y lo que te pedí?

Ren le entrego una placa pequeña de vidrio con una mancha roja al centro.

—Como dije, no fue tan difícil.— Se jactaba la ojiperla de su labor.

—Esperemos que la obsesión del viejo por esa chica sea útil. — Decía repentinamente al entrar a la habitación el joven de cabello grisáceo que peleo contra Naruto la primera vez.

Sakura saltaba entre los tejados tratando de llegar rápido con Ino y ver cómo seguía.

—"Ese baka"— pensaba la Pelirrosa con los cachetes inflados. —"ayer cenaron juntos y ahora esto, seguro es una trepadora que quiere tener el logro de salir con él "famoso" Naruto— pensaba con rabia al imaginarse a esos dos.

•=•=•

(En la imaginación de Sakura.)

— Naruto-Kun, cuéntame más de cómo salvarte al mundo tú sólo— decía la pelirroja hablando chillonamente como niña.

—Claro linda dama— decía el rubio hablando exageradamente masculino, sonriendo y enseñando los blancos dientes.

•=•=•

(Fuera de la imaginación de Sakura.)

—Ese baka— decía de nuevo enojada para sí misma la pelirrosa.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar al lugar donde estaba Ino.

— ¡Frentona malvada!— Gritaba Ino sentada en una silla al notar a Sakura llegar. —Me dejaste aquí sola e inconsciente.

—Disculpa Ino, tenía que correr, no iba a permitir que hiciera algo malo esa mujer— decía sakura mientras se acercaba a Ino.

—Me siento terrible— Hablaba Ino con pesadez.

—Déjame te reviso— decía la pelirrosa mientras la revisaba con chakra en su espalda, preocupada por la salud de su amiga. —No noto nada raro—dijo con extrañes

—Me siento horrible, eso fue humillante frentona— contaba Ino enojada para sorpresa de Sakura. —Me dejo en KO, — Ahora se veía triste. —pero no dejare que vuelva a pasar, solo dime donde esta esa bruja y la haré pedazos ahora mismo.— Ahora era ira lo que se veía en la cara de Ino.— Y ¿Que paso contigo, le ganaste?

—Salió huyendo, Ino, no tendrás tu revancha muy pronto.

—Odio estar abajo de ti pero algún día seré más fuerte que tu. — Decía Ino con enojo cosa que extraño a Sakura.

—Creí que estabas enojada con esa mujer y ahora me regañas a mí.

—Pfuu... Está bien... Lo siento es que estoy furiosa. — dijo Ino avergonzada por su rabieta. —Y ¿Que paso, como que no le ganaste?

—De repente se fue sin decir mucho, pero no pienso quedarme así, la voy a encontrar.— dijo Sakura decidida sentándose a un lado de Ino, luego se quedó viendo un punto fijo en el suelo.

—Supongo que ella provoco la explosión— dijo Ino solo para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa.

—No, pero quien fuera, Naruto ya se encargó de ello— dijo Sakura dándole poca importancia.

— Naruto siempre salvando el día — dijo Ino para picar a Sakura.

Ella solo levanto la vista con molestia. —Sí... claro... como digas.

— ¿Y ahora qué te hizo para que estés enojada?— preguntaba Ino por la reacción de su amiga.

— Nada... no estoy enojada.

— Sí claro —Ino rodó los ojos. —Entonces le preguntare a él que pasó.

—¡Dije que no pasó nada!— La pelirrosa estaba sobresaltada, no sabía que planeaba hacer Ino. —Además está ocupado ahora.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Sólo lo sé.

— ¿Con qué?

—Estaba con una chica,— comentaba Sakura para cambiar de parecer Ino. —Ayer salió con ella y ahora seguro están juntos, ha de estar ocupado— decía Sakura algo molesta cosa que Ino noto.

—"con que eso fue"— pensada Ino al darse cuenta del epicentro del caos de la pelirrosa. —Creí que no salía con nadie.— Ino quería saber más así que siguió insinuante.

—Pues te equivocaste. — contesto la pelirrosa con pesar.

—Bueno... no querías que se quedara esperándote toda la vida —dijo Ino para molestar a Sakura.

— ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS INO-PUERCA?!— Sakura se empezaba a enojar.

—Nada... Nada...—dijo Ino con nerviosismo para calmar a la enojada Sakura.

•~•~•

Esa misma noche en un lugar dentro del bosque de la muerte.

—¿Seguro que es un lugar tranquilo para hablar?— Preguntaba Kanna sentándose en la rama de un gran árbol.

—Por ahora solo usan este lugar para exámenes y entrenamientos así que casi nadie entra... además que es muy grande.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de lado sentándose también.

—Son árboles grandes para un lugar que lleva pocos aquí.

—Yamato-taicho ayudó a que crecieran rápido y son más fuertes de lo normal.— contaba Naruto con gusto.

—Suena a alguien interesante.— De repente Kanna se puso seriea. —Por cierto antes de que nada debo pedirte una disculpa— decía mirando hacia el frente.

Naruto la miro con extrañes —¿Por qué?— preguntó confundido.

—Tengo que explicarte algo pero no sólo a ti.— Después de varias posiciones de manos, Kanna tomo el hombro de Naruto, en un parpadeo estaban parados justo en frente del Biju de nueve colas.

Kurama estaba dormido y acurrucado, pero con un semblante de incomodidad.

Naruto de nuevo estaba confundido, ¿Como podían estar ambos ahí?

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en la cara de la mujer. —¡HEY... TU, ZORRO PULGOSO!— Kanna gritaba muy fuerte con una extraña y grabe voz combinada con su voz, luego empezó a reír frenéticamente

Naruto veia con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta por la reaccion de la chica.

Kurama despertó malhumorado, se levantó de a poco con un semblante de fastidio y estiró el cuerpo, se tronó el cuello y bostezó.

Kanna dejó de reírse, empezó a mover su muñeca derecha, luego los dedos, un poco el brazo. De repente dio un codazo fuerte hacia atrás.

Separándose entre relámpagos de su cuerpo, aparecía un hombre de tez bronceada, ojos negros muy penetrantes, cabello negro rojizo. Vestía un samue azul marino.

—Kurama-Sama disculpe a este grosero por los gritos.— Kanna se dirigía con respeto al bijuu disculpándose. Kurama los veía con gracia tratando de no reír.

—Emm... si... claro... pero no me digas "sama", no soy tan viejo.—Dijo Kurama mientras trataba de contenerse.

—¡Pero si eres un anciano!— Gritaba Kuro para molestar.

—No tanto como tú, lobo sarnoso.

—¿Quíeres pelea zorro pulgoso?— decía el hombre mientras sus ojos se ponían completamente negros.

Repentinamente, en una nube de humo, el hombre se transformo en una criatura gigantesca, casi del mismo tamaño que Kurama. Un lobo negro, con enormes garras y dientes afilados, colmillos muy grandes y unos ojos completamente negro, con una gran cola. No tenía pelo, lo cubrían llamas azul marino que parecía que consumirían todo a su paso.

—No soy un cachorro como antes lobo sarnoso, ya soy más fuerte que tú.— Kurama hablaba con ferocidad pero se veía agotado, sudando y jadeando un poco antes de empezar.

Kana se puso seria. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y se quito la chaqueta. Traía una camisa de tirantes negra ajustada, con la parte alta de la espalda descubierta. En su espalda se mostraba un remolino rojo sin llegar al centro. Kanna empezó a hacer posiciones de manos.

Del suelo, debajo de la criatura, empezaron a salir muchas cadenas rodeándolo de las patas y el pecho. Empezaron a presionarlo hacia el suelo. El sólo se quejaba y movía tratando de liberarse.

—¡Dejame moverme!— Gritaba la criatura pero Kanna no le hacia caso. Luego en una nube de humo volvió a tomar forma humana con las cadenas rodeando su pecho y brazos. El individuo fruncía el seño.

—Me estas avergonzando.— Se quejaba Kuro entre dientes.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.— Kanna lo regañaba con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Ya quitame esto niña.

—Solo si te portas bien.

—Phff... Esta bien.. me calmare...— Decia el hombre restandole importancia.

—Lo siento Kurama, ¿se encuentra bien?— Preguntaba Kanna con curiosidad al verlo agitado.

—Solo es una molestia.— Dijo el bijuu con disgusto. —¡Ehy lobo!— llamaba la atención del individuo. —Explicame por que esos tipos tenían tu chakra.

—Phff... tuve un incomodo momento en un jarrón —contaba el hombre mientras lo liberaban de las cadenas. — y aprendieron como usarme.

—¡Un segundo... ya no entiendo nada...¡— Se quejaba Naruto con fuerza. —¿Como llegamos aqui?... Kanna-nee y ese tipo conocen a Kurama, Ese tipo se convierte en una bestia gigante y Kurama los conose a ustedes y no me dijo nada. ¡Que alguien me explique ttebayo!— Naruto estaba incomodo y confundido.

Kanna se levanto y se acercó a él. Con una sonrisa de lado se dispuso a hablar.

—Naruto... no se por donde empezar... tengo que explicarte... en los últimos días te has sentido especialmente triste o violento... ¿Cierto? —Preguntaba la pelirroja con un semblante triste.

—Tal ves pero ¿cómo sabes...?.—preguntaba Naruto sin poder terminar.

—En parte es culpa nuestra.— dijo Kanna con pesar.

—Muchacho, un grupo de personas con poder y recursos está tras de ti y el zorro.— Empezaba a hablar el hombre. —Según averigüé eran dos planes, el primero era saber si podías generar un doujutsu en especial. El conocido rinnegan. El último registro de alguien que generara un rinnegan, claro que de forma natural, era un Uzumaki hace unos años. Eso los llevó a buscar por el mismo camino. Cosa que es imposible, cuando ya eres poseedor de uno kekengenkai.El método que usaron era peligroso, a un humano normal lo mataría en segundos. El segundo plan era que, si llegabas a morir, el Kyubi seria liberado y, según creían, destruiría todo a su paso.

Naruto se quedo en shock. No sabia que pensar. solo escuchaba.

El hombre continuo.—Tu capacidad de controlar la energía natural, tu kakengenkai y el apoyo del Kyubi son aspectos que te mantuvieron con vida.

Un flechazo llegó a la cabeza de Naruto. —¿Cómo sabes de la energía natural y esa cosa del kekengenkai?— preguntó. Naruto se veía aturdido y confundido por todo.

—Se te nota en los músculos, la energía natural deja secuelas positivas y negativas, fortalece el cuerpo y la habilidad mental con el uso constante, y se nota que lo has usado mucho pero no hay cambios negativos en tu anatomía como los cambios estéticos. Claro tu kekengenkai ayuda.— decía Kuro con tranquilidad.

—bien pero aún no comprendo de que kekengenkai hablas.— Decía Naruto negando con la cabeza

— la barrera de sangre de tu clan, Shinseina Fune (Recipiente Sagrado), creo que ese era su nombre, es el motivo de tu gran cantidad de chakra, tu herencia genética.— dijo Kuro como si fuera obvio.

—Aún no entiendo.— Naruto se quedo extrañamente pensativo —¡Como sabes todo eso tú tipo extraño!— grito.

—¡A quien dices extraño muchacho insolente!— gritaba Kuro enojado.

—¡No hay muchas personas que se conviertan en bestias gigantes, ttebayo!— Se quejaba Naruto moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

Kanna veía con gracia lo sucedido. No podia evitar reír por tan extraña situación, apenas se conocian y ya se estaban peleando. Mientras, Kurama veía todo con cansancio recostado en el suelo.

—Que ruidosos son.—Se quejaba Kurama.

—Creo que se llevan bien.— comentaba Kanna con una sonrisa.

—El problema es que no sabes explicar ttebayo.—Seguia quejándose Naruto.

—El problema es que eres un Baka… muchacho impertinente.

—A quien dijiste Baka, tu baka extraño.

—Por lo menos déjame continuar BAAAAAAKA. — Kuro seguía refunfuñando. — Si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí. — Dijo el hombre entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste Extraaaño?

—Muchacho insolente… Lo que dije es que si ella no creyera que eres importante— dijo señalando a Kanna— yo no te contaría nada en primer lugar.

Naruto se quedo pensativo viendo a la chica que, aún que apenas conoció lo consideraba importante. —Bueno continúa. — dijo Naruto con tranquilidad y se sentó en el suelo.

Kuro ya iba a replicar pero Kanna lo interrumpió. — Tienes que ser más directo, lo confundes.

—No lo ayudes niña. — Se quejaba Kuro, luego suspiró con cansancio. —Desde hace mucho tiempo me llaman Kurotamashi no Ohukami, Puedes decirme Kurotamachi-sama…— Dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto.

— ¡Solo dile Kuro! — Dijo con sencillez la pelirroja.

El hombre se molesto.

—Suena mejor…— Comentaba Naruto. —Igual de sombrío pero fácil de recordar, Dattebayo.

Un recuerdo curioso llego a la mente de Kuro.

•=•=•

—Más sencillo— Dijo un chico de revuelto cabello castaño de unos 12 años, ojos grisáceos oscuros y una gran sonrisa. Estaba tranquilamente recostado en el lomo de un enorme lobo negro.

—Pero me quita respeto.— dijo el lobo.

—Sigue siendo sombrío e impactante… pero es más fácil de recordar.

—Lo recordarías si no fueran tan baka.

•=•=•

—Esta bien… Dime Kuro…¡Y deja de decime extraño! —Dijo exaltado. —Ya me dejarás continuar…— Naruto asintió. — No te contaré todo de mi… solo que de donde yo vengo el chakra no se encuentra en estado "Puro" como lo está aquí en los humanos y animales. Es una combinación entre la energía natural y chakra. Yo me alimentaba de esta energía y eso me dio habilidades particulares que supieron utilizar pero ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando hay energía natural descontrolada?

—El individuo se convierte en piedra, ¿no?

—Cierto, pero hay casos en que no es demasiada para combertirte en piedra, pero el individuo no tiene el control. En ese caso la parte instintiva del ser empieza a hacerse más fuerte. Depende del individuo el cambio. Unos son mas agresivos, otros mas celosos y otros paranoicos. Es lo que mas ocultas lo que quiere salir para obtener lo que más anhelas. No puedo explicar bien como pero usaron mi "energia" para trasplantar kekengenkais pero por consiguiente se tiene ese efecto... solo lo digo para que estés preparado, ella esta empecinada en regresarte a la normalidad, pero necesitamos que seas fuerte hasta que sepamos cómo.

Naruto se quedo pensativo unos segundos

— ¿Cómo te hirieron? — pregunto kuro después de un rato de silencio.

—¿Que? — decía Naruto confundido.

—El zorro tiene una herida en el costado, de ahí entro la energía, esa herida le trae algo de dolor… el soporta… pero tienes que tener cuidado, lo que el protege es tu vida. Si esa energía se propaga en tu cuerpo más… morirás.

Continuara…

\--

Nota: por si no sabían [por que yo no sabia.]

Samue

Es una prenda tradicional japonesa de gran calidad.

Consiste en un set de pantalón y chaqueta de tipo kimono.

Es una prenda suelta cómoda para el ocio el deporte o el trabajo. Puede ser de algodón.


	9. Rompiendo un corazón

¡HOLA DE NUEVO... VOLVÍ!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2017

ME ADELANTO A LAS FIESTAS.

Después de tanto tiempo, festejos y un bloqueo de dos meses por fin termine este capitulo.

Disculpas por el largo tiempo de no escribir y leer fics y agradecimientos a o-gale-o y a NaruSanin y cerezointenso en el foro Narusaku V2.0 por los comentarios que hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo.

Solo como comentario, en esta historia tendremos Neji para rato. Su muerte fue lo mas injusto que haya visto y simplemente lo quise omitir por un fin mayor.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo nueve de esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario.

•~•~•

Rompiendo un corazón.

Soundtrack: "No hay vuelta atrás" de Camila.

•~•~•

—¿Cómo estas hoy? —preguntaba Naruto mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kurama.

Llevaba varios días haciendo lo mismo, visitándolo temprano en la mañana y antes de ir dormir.

—Estoy bien, no exageres, no estoy desahuciado. —dijo Kurama molesto, recostado en el suelo.

—Disculpa... es solo que me preocupo.

—Te sientes culpable, por eso no me mantienes la mirada. —continuó Kurama con un ojo entreabierto para saber cómo reaccionaba Naruto —Ó ¿es que me tienes miedo?— dijo con un tono tétrico.

—Que... no... es solo que... no debí de. — Naruto balbuceaba nervioso. Dio un largo suspiro. —Me descuide... y luego como me porté, me dio escalofríos.

—Te portaste como un tonto, pero esta bien. No te preocupes de un zorro cascarrabias, soy más resistente de lo que crees. Tienes que cuidarte tu.

Naruto sonrió. —Gracias

—¿Por que? —preguntó el biju levantando la cabeza.

—Por preocuparte por mi.

—Siempre eres tu quien se preocupa por todos, aunque a veces necesitas que se preocupen por ti. — Kurama se oía preocupado. —Solo entrenas. No hablas con nadie. Ni siquiera vas a Ichiraku. Uno no puede vivir de ramen instantánea. No hablas con amigos y menos has hablado con la pelirroja y el viejo zorro. ¿No confías en ellos?

—¿Tu sí?

—Yo casi no confío en nadie y menos en ese loco. Pero importa lo que tu pienses.

—No se que pensar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no me siento normal.

—¿y?

—No se so debería confiar.

—Aquí sentado no tendras respuestas.

•~•~•

Sakura estaba enfrente de la mansión Hyuuga acompañada por Neji.

—Disculpa por no poder ayudar más.— Dijo Sakura algo decaída —El sello es fuerte, pero seguiré investigando. Mi maestra debe de tener información.

—Gracias Sakura.

—Pero Neji-kun, hay alguien a quien tengo que encontrar y necesito tu ayuda.

•~•~•

—Te ves horrible frentona—grito Ino con exageración.

— No grites Ino-puerca— dijo Sakura con molestia.

Sakura estaba en su hora de descanso en una banca en los jardines del hospital. Ino estaba llegando.

—¿Que no dormiste bien? te ves acabada, esos turnos nocturnos te van a hacer polvo— dijo Ino sentándose a la banca.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.— Sakura la vio con molestia.

—Entonces estabas jugando al gato y al ratón.

—Estuve buscando un rastro.

Sakura empezó a recordar la plática con Neji.

•=•=•

—Lo siento Sakura, no conozco ese nombre pero puedo buscar.

•=•=•

—¿Y encontraste...?

—Nada... pero lo encontraré.

— Deberíamos pedir ayuda.

—Ya tengo la ayuda que necesito .— se quejó Sakura —Yo la voy a encontrar, volverá y cometerá un error.

— ¿Es para detenerla o por orgullo? —Ino pregunto con seriedad, Sakura sólo miro al otro lado y no contestó. —Bueno no digas nada pero hoy iremos al festival.

—No iré.

—Como que no, ya me dijiste que si.

—No estoy de humor.

—Pero no tienes nada que hacer, o ¿Vas a seguir buscando? Porque si es así tienes que relajarte.

—¿Porque no vas con Sai?

—Estoy enojada, no me invita a nada , no me hace caso, no le gustó.— dijo con resignación —Así que iré contigo frentona.

Sakura se veía fastidiada, ya no tenía caso renegar. —Está bien— dijo con molestia — pero tú pagarás.

—¡ESO NOOOOOO! — Grito Ino.

•~•~•

Un conspirativo plan se estaba empezando a orquestar en la cabeza de una hermosa rubia.

Toc... Toc... El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de Naruto. Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Ino enfrente de él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Cómo has estado Naruto-kun? Hace mucho que no te veía.

—Hola... bien... sí mucho tiempo.— dijo Naruto con nerviosismo tocándose la cabeza.—¿Que te trae por aquí Ino?

— Quería pedirte un gran favor.— Ino se veía eufórica, cosa que a Naruto preocupo.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

— Es que tengo un problema enorme — Dijo Ino con exageración, luego sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

Naruto veía a Ino con los ojos llorosos y enormes. — Él idiota de Sai no me hace caso, ni siquiera me ve, parece como si no existiera.— dijo Ino sollozando exageradamente.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?— preguntó Naruto con nervios.

—Él es tu amigo, ayúdame a que me quiera. —dijo Ino suplicante.

Naruto se ríe con nervios. —Lo siento Ino, no sé cómo podría...

—No tenés que hacer mucho. Sólo ayudarme a que el tonto vaya al festival de hoy, por favor.

— No creo ser la mejor persona para ayudarte en este momento— Naruto se veía apagado, inseguro. —¿porque no le dices a Sakura-chan...

— Esa ingrata dijo que no me iba a ayudar. — Ino hacía pucheros. —Además tienes que salir, no es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer estando de vacaciones.

Un golpe bajo para su situación laboral y sus mega vacaciones obligadas, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era pasar una noche tranquila. Suspiro resignado.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

•~•~•

Llegaba una hermosa noche, con una luna enorme y brillante, muestra del inicio del otoño, con un clima cambiante, para ese momento acogedor después del brutal verano en el país del fuego.

En ese momento una joven Kunoichi salía de casa advertida por parte de sus padres de portarse bien y no llegar tarde, como acostumbraba con su amiga rubia, por tratar de ser "solidario".

Sakura se veía elegante con una yukata rosa pálido con pequeñas flores y un listón blanco, el cabello agarrado con una coleta.

Mientras caminaba se veía cansada fastidiada por tener que ir con Ino.

•~•~•

Por otro lado Naruto estaba neutral, caminando por la calle acompañado de Sai, estaban dirigiéndose al lugar donde lo Ino lo citó.

Sai estaba sorprendido, llevaba un rato caminando sin decir nada, solo veía a Naruto muy serio.

El rubio sólo lo interceptó afuera de la oficina del hokage y lo invitó a cenar, por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntaba Naruto al ver de reojo a Sai observándolo tan atentamente.

—Nada sólo te ves extraño.— dijo el pálido sonriendo sencillamente.

Naruto sólo miro al frente. —No me siento muy bien, tal vez estoy enfermo.— dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

— Entonces deberías ir con Sakura a que te...

—No la necesito.— dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Sai. —Mejorare pronto, siempre lo hago.

— Y ¿a dónde vamos a comer?

—Al lugar de siempre.

•=•=•

Naruto empezó recordar lo que le dijo Ino.

—Llevarás al tonto de tu amigo a comer, no sospechara nada si lo llevas a Ichiraku.— Ino empezó contar su plan con entusiasmo. —Luego llegaré yo casualmente, platicaré con él un rato, se dará cuenta que soy encantadora y me invitará a salir.

—"¿Tenía que saber eso? En qué me metí"— Preguntó Naruto para sí mismo con una gota en la frente.

•=•=•

—Bien... tú puedes... sólo tienes que hablarle.— Hinata estaba nerviosa pero decidido de hablarle, llevaba semanas intentando iniciar una conversación con Naruto sin éxito. Siempre se iba y la cortaba de tajo con que tenía algo que hacer, entrenar, una misión, etcétera y muchos etcéteras más.

Vio a Naruto caminando por la calle acompañado de Sai, se dirigían a la calle principal de de la aldea. Los siguió por algunas cuadras sigilosamente (como acostumbraba).

—Alguien nos sigue.— dijo Sai con una sonrisa, gesto característico de él.

De repente Naruto desapareció en una bola de humo.

Hinata se encontraba en la esquina de una calle, escondida a varios metros. Se quedó extrañada unos segundos, luego sintió algo cerca.

— AAAAAAH!— Hinata lanzó un grito enorme al ver a Naruto en frente de ella.

— Hinata... ¿Porque nos sigues?— preguntó Naruto extrañado de que fuera ella.

—Yo... es que...— Hinata estaba nerviosa, fue embarazosamente descubierta.— Sólo quería hablar contigo Naruto-kun, pero no sabía si estabas ocupado.— dijo avergonzada.

Naruto se sintió algo culpable, cada vez que Hinata se acercaba la rechazaba.

—Iba a comer con Sai, si quieras venir podríamos platicar un rato.

A Hinata le brillaban los ojos y sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

•~•~•

—Dijiste que iríamos a ver artesanías.— Sakura estaba fastidiada. Ino la empujaba para obligarla a que la acompañe.

—Yo tengo hambre.— Decía Ino mientras hacía fuerza para mover a Sakura.

—Bien... pero déjame caminar sola.

—Que bien— dijo Ino mientras soltaba a Sakura —Sé a dónde podríamos ir.— Ino tomó a Sakura de la mano para apresurarla.

—Te dije que me sueltes

Después de unos minutos de caminar Ino se detuvo buscando algo.

—Veamos qué podemos comer.— De repente encontró lo que buscaba, esos colores naranja inconfundibles. —Vamos ahí — dijo mientras jalaba de nuevo a Sakura sin decir a dónde.

Entraron a un lugar conocido.

—Mira nada más a quiénes encontré.— dijo Ino tratando de sonar sorprendida (no muy bien).

—"¿Porqué aquí?".— se preguntó Sakura para sí mismo refiriéndose a Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto estaba comiendo en medio de Sai y Hinata, tenía un gran bocado de ramen en la boca. Volteó a ver a Ino pensando que ya era hora que llegara.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Sakura con Ino al punto de atragantarse con la comida.

Ino se le acercó al rubio, lo golpeó en la espalda para qué parara de toser.

—Qué sorpresa.— dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—" Sí... claro"— Pensaba Naruto mientras se recuperaba del ataque de tos.

—Hinata... no te vi ahí, lo siento, con el revoltoso de Naruto no te haces notar.—dijo Ino con "tranquilidad". —"Esto podría ser un problema"— Pensó al ver a la ojiperla ahí. — Sai-kun, hola que tal tu día.— Ino se acercó al pálido con una sonrisa enorme en plan de seducción.

— Hola.— Contestó Sai con sencillez y continúa comiendo.

Sakura seguía de pie, incómoda por el momento.

—Hola Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto con seriedad. — ¿Que las trae por aquí?

—Ino insistió mucho que veníeramos aquí, yo quería ver ropa y algunas artesanías.

—¿No se ve linda con esa yukata, eeh Naruto? Cuando se esmera hasta la frentona se ve linda.— dijo Ino con gracia. —No como yo... Claro.. pero se acerca.— dijo a un lado de Sai sentándose en en una silla.

Naruto no dijo nada— "Pero sí Sakura-chan se ve hermosa siempre".—Solo pensó.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de hinata.

Hola Ayame-san, qué gusto verla.— Saludo Sakura con una sonrisa. —Y su padre donde está.

— Hola Sakura-san, mi padre está en casa, descansando. Insistió en que yo viniera hoy y me encargara del negocio para prepararme cuando él no esté.

—Pero si a Teushi-sama le faltan muchos años.

—Eso dígaselo a él, mi padre está necio en qué le falta poco desde que se le empezó a caer el cabello. Comenzó a decir que estaba envejeciendo y que necesitaba cuidarse más. Preparar todo para cuando esté viejo, calvo y que tenga que usar bastón.— Decía Ayame con pena.

Sakura rió. —Mi papá está igual, cada vez que le duele la espalda llega con ganas de platicar, hablarme de la familia, que debería de darle nietos y qué pasará cuando él se vaya. Creo que es por la edad, les da miedo cuando no se sienten jóvenes.

Ambas reían, Naruto veía de reojo la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Tiene razón— comentó Ayame con una sonrisa. —Bueno, que va a pedir.

—Solo ramen de cerdo.

—A la orden.— Ayame se retiró y de repente se quedó todo callado. Ino trataba de sacar plática a Sai pero él sólo la ignoró.

Hinata hacia lo mismo pero con más éxito. Platicaba de la última misión que tuvo, de lo mucho que a mejorado. Aunque Naruto no hablaba mucho, lograba sacarle varias sonrisas.

Sakura no podía evitar escuchar la platica. Le entregaron su plato y sólo se puso a comer.

—"Como sospeché , Hinata es un problema"— Pensaba Ino observando la situación.

—Sakura-san ¿De qué hablaba con Neji-Niisan esta mañana?, los vi muy serios.— Pregunto Hinata.

—El necesitaba ayuda para quitar el sello de su frente.

—"pero entonces..."— Naruto se quedó impactado.

—Neji-Niisan logró que no existiera la rama secundaria del clan.

—Después de la alianza shinobi no había razón para que la rama secundaria existiera.— Explico Sakura con algo de tristeza. —Pero el problema que permanece es que ni los miembros más viejos del clan saben cómo quitar el sello de su frente. No hay registro de su creación incluso pocos miembros saben cómo activarlo, es por eso que Neji-kun me pidió ayuda.— dijo Sakura sonriendo de lado. —Logró algo impresionante... pero aún no podrá estar del todo libre.

—Impresionante, Neji lo logró... bien por él, sé que tú podrás quitar el sello, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Luego el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Ino se levantó y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Sakura.

—¡Frentona!— Grito Ino con fuerza recargandose en la mesa, moviendo un plato de ramen "sin querer",justo en las piernas de Hinata. Ella estaba tan distraída por estar platicando con Naruto que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. La chica se levantó con rapidez. Esta quedó con el pantalón empapado.

— Disculpa Hinata no fue mi intención.— Ino se reía avergonzada.

—No hay problema.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Está bien.

Ino y Hinata se fueron dejando en el lugar a los demás. Sakura se quedó callada unos segundos y luego no se pudo quedar con la curiosidad.

—No sabía que salías con Hinata.— Comento Sakura tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Naruto se extraño, tragó el bocado y habló.—No salgo con Hinata, sólo somos amigos.

—¿Enserio?— dijo Sakura con molestia. —Porque platicaban con mucha confianza.

—Es mi amiga...— Naruto empezaba a sonar molesto.—La encontré de camino y la invité a comer con nosotros, nada más.

—Entonces si estabas saliendo con la pelirroja de la otra vez.— Sakura empezaba a sonar sarcástica.— No te culpo por salir con chicas y aprovechar que las tienes rendidas a tus pies. Pero no es justo que ignores a alguien que siempre se a preocupado por ti.—Sakura estaba empezando a hablar de más.

—¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunto Naruto confundido.

—De Hinata, obvio. Siempre a querido llamar tu atención y creí que te habías dado cuenta... pero parece que no.

Naruto se terminar la comida, se levantó del banquillo y pagó la cuenta. Iba en dirección a la salida cuando Ino y Hinata entraron al local. Se extrañaron al ver a Naruto con una cara tan seria.

— Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasó?— pregunto Hinata.

—Tengo que irme— dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. —No me siento muy bien , disculpa Hinata, nos veremos después, lo prometo.— Dijo con una sonrisa y se despidió.

—Está bien Naruto-kun, cuídate.— respondió la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento Ino, no pude ser de mucha ayuda.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Y Naruto se fue en dirección a su departamento.

Sakura no aceptaría un error tan fácilmente, no acostumbraba a equivocarse, pero por la forma que Naruto se fue, era obvio que algo hizo mal. Meditando unos segundos salió corriendo detrás de él esperando que no fuera tarde para arreglarlo.

—"Quién se cree que es, se enoja por esto y luego por lo otro. Cree que voy a aguantar sus regaños todo el tiempo."— dijo el rubio para si mismo refunfuñando. Iba caminando por la calle quejándose a pesar de eso logro notar una presencia acercándose.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura-chan?— dijo Naruto con molestia volteando hacia atrás.

—Sólo hablar— dijo Sakura apareciendo enfrente de él. —¿Qué haces?.

—Sólo me voy— Naruto volteó y se disponía a continuar su camino.

—Baka... ya...— dijo Sakura tomándolo del brazo.—Lo siento, no debí decir eso... sólo quería ayudar. —dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Algo en lo que dijo Sakura lo hacía sentir destrozado y, en ese momento, Naruto no pudo ocultarlo.

—No me trates como si fueras mi hermana... o mi mamá.—dijo enojado soltándose del agarre de Sakura. —No lo eres y no quiero que lo seas.— dijo sin voltear a verla.

Sakura se queda en shock, Naruto se fue y algo en ella se rompió, no sabía porque, pero dolía más que nada.

•~•~•

—No esperaba que ella lo arruinara.

Ino y Sai estaban caminando por una calle de la aldea.

—No parece que le guste. Los libros dicen que una mujer tiende a tener la barbilla hacia el sujeto en señal que le interesa su conversación.— dijo Sai algo extrañado.

—Quienes escriben esos libros no saben de mujeres.— refunfuñaba Ino.

—Pero contigo tenían razón.—dijo Sai como una sonrisa.

—Eso no cuenta— Se quejó Ino ruborizada .

—Y porqué no decirle a Naruto de tu idea.

—Ese baka no me haría caso, creí que sólo necesitaban un momento juntos pero tendré que darles un empujón más grande. —dijo Ino decidida.

•~•~•

Naruto corría por la calle en busca de algo de ayuda.

Dijo cosas de las que estaba arrepintiéndose. Secándose las lágrimas tocó una puerta.

—Kuro-san, ¿Kanna-nee está aquí?

—No está, pero dijo que volverá pronto. Puedes esperar aquí.— Dijo Kuro dejándolo pasar.

•~•~•

Acechando una pequeña caballa en el bosque, Kanna meditaba su siguiente paso

—Es hora de ver de que es capaz el Uchiha.


	10. Sin fuerza de voluntad

Hooola mundooooo volví con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a o-gale-o y al lector misterioso por sus lindos comentarios y tambien los que siguen la historia sin comentar.

•~•~•

Sin fuerza de voluntad.

Soundtrack: "My songs know what you did in the dark" de Fall out boys.

•~•~•

En una cabaña entre alguno de los bosques del país del fuego dos mujeres platicaban con aparente tranquilidad.

— Sasuke-san está mejorando muy rápido, recuperó el apetito.— comentó una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos café, vestía un pantalón azul marino, una blusa de manga larga gris y zapatos negros bajos.

—Si, es necio. No deja que nada lo detenga, así que se recupera rápido.— dijo Karin con seriedad.

—Se ve deprimida ¿Que tiene Karin-san?— preguntó la mujer castaña con preocupación.

—Nada.— dijo la pelirroja de lentes restándole importancia —¿Has visto alguien extraño en los pueblos cercanos?

—No... creo...— dijo tratando de hacer memoria. — Había una mujer, aunque parecía amable. Habló con Baa-san y luego en el pueblo del norte.

—Creo que deberías regresar a casa, es tarde.

—¿En serio?— dijo viendo la hora en un reloj en su muñeca. —Aún no es tan tarde.

—Okashi-sama debe estar preocupada.— dijo Karin viendo a la ventana.

—Pero es temprano—Se quejó la muchacha haciendo pucheros.

—En serio, es por su bien Kaori-san, no sería bueno que algo te entretuviera.

— Bien— La joven sono resignada y tomó una mochila —Dígale a Sasuke-san que vendré mañana— y salio de la casa por la puerta de atrás dejando a Karin pensativa mirando la ventana.

Pocas cosas pueden ocultarse a los sentidos de un ninja sensor y mucho menos a alguien con los ojos de Kagura.

En el bosque alguien lo intentaba sin éxito, pero ¿Que quería? era lo que se preguntaba Karin, llegando sólo una respuesta, a Sasuke, pero la interrogante real era si vivo o muerto.

Empezaron a oírse pisadas ligeras. Karin salió de la casa por una puerta corrediza.

—Oye tú. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación llegar sin ser invitado? ¿Quién eres?— gritó Karin con molestia.

—Mis asuntos no son contigo— dijo una mujer haciendole frente, Kanna caminaba en dirección a la cabaña.

—¿Te pregunté quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Kanna se detuvo en unos pocos metros de la cabaña. —Quién soy no te incumbe. ¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Y si yo no quiero contestar?— Con varios movimientos de manos 8 pergaminos grandes fueron activados entre los árboles, sacando una lluvia de armas entre shurikens, kunais y sembons. Muchos dieron en el blanco.

Kanna estaba de pie con muchas heridas en el cuerpo y la cabeza gacha, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Una explosión se creó esparciendo cientos de plumas blancas, Karin se quedó impactada, luego todo se nubló y calló al suelo.

Kanna estaba atrás de ella, no había armas en el cuerpo de la chica ni en el suelo.

Kanna entró a la cabaña. Se veía al entrar una mesa pequeña y algunos tatamis. Luego fue caminando por un pasillo oscuro con cautela.

Al poco tiempo el ambiente empezó a sentirse pesado.

—Eres difícil de encontrar Uchiha Sasuke. Sólo vengo a hablar.— dijo levantando las manos mostrando que no tenía armas.

— Eres demasiado ruidosa.— dijo el Uchiha apareciendo detrás de ella. Kanna se sorprendió un poco. —Los gritos afuera no dejan dormir.— Se quejó mirándola con frialdad. — ¿Donde esta la mujer? —preguntó.

—Tomando un descanso afuera, se veía agotada.

—¿Que le hiciste?

—Sólo está tomando un descanso. Al parecer es un muy buen sueño.

•=•=•

En un agradable sueño...

Sol, arena, la cálida brisa salada y el sonido de grandes olas movidas por el viento. Un paraíso.

Una pelirrojo estaba en el paraíso. Solo con lentes oscuros y un bikini violeta, sentada en una cómoda silla de playa con una sombrilla grande tapándola del encandilante sol.

A su lado, un joven muchacho de cabellos oscuros, con lentes de sol y un traje de baño azul marino, también recargado cómodamente en una silla de playa. Su respiración se oía profunda, mostrándose en un apacible descanso.

Karin bajo los lentes oscuros para ver al hombre de sus sueños a su lado, sonrió con entusiasmo y dio un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

•=•=•

En la realidad...

—Dices que vienes a hablar, así que habla.— dijo el Uchiha con frialdad recargándose en una pared del pasillo.

Kanna se cruzó de brazo. Volteó viendo al joven Uchiha. Era cierto lo que había oía en Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha era de carácter imponente. Aunque parecía desalineado, con el cabello algo largo y con algunos ojeras, demasiado pálido, casi con un fantasma.

Pero lo mas intrigante eran sus ojos, oyó múltiples historias de sus doujutsus. Aunque solo era visible su ojo derechos algo no paresia encajar en su mirada.

—Los Kages quieren respuestas creíbles o tu cabeza. Te metiste en problemas y supongo que ya sabes por qué.

Sasuke sólo resoplo con molestia y volteo a otro lado.

—Y me pregunto, ¿Qué paso contigo?.— Continuo Kanna con ironía. —Empezaste siendo un shinobi solitario llevando a la justicia a aquellos que se aprovechaban de su poder, ayudando a las personas de los poblados a los que llegabas.

—Hacia su trabajo sucio y aun asi no están conformes.

—Y luego ¿Que paso? Te cansaste. Tal ves pensaste. "Esto es demasiado lento, son solo escoria, por qué no ahorrarles más el trabajo con estas alimañas"—Kanna molestaba con sus insinuaciones, viendo si algo afectaba al Uchiha, pero no se veía cambio. —Estás en problemas ¿Y aún así no piensas decir nada, ni siquiera defenderte?—Kanna empezaba a molestarse.

—Solo dijiste que venias a habla, yo no me comprometí a decir nada.—dijo el pelinegro con molestia.

—257 shinobis muertos por tu mano y ¿No dirás nada?

—Es todo lo que tienen que saber.

—Se acabo... tienes dos opciones para salir bien librado de esto...— Dijo la joven con severidad— o hablas... o matas al mensajero.— sonaba retadora, tal ves demasiado confiada, cosa que en Sasuke provocó una reacción peculiar.

—¡ja,ja,ja!... ¿Eres del tipo de persona que no se informa de su misión... o eres optimista al punto de lo ridículo? — Una carcajada, Sasuke Uchiha riéndose como si de un chiste se tratara, cosa que alegró a la joven.

—Bien... — Kana sonrió —Quiero ver que intentes lo segundo.— Y Kanna desapareció en una bola de humo.

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, Sasuke permaneció unos segundos pensando en lo siguiente. Se dispuso a seguirla y desapareció.

•~•~•

Estaban dentro del bosque, algo alejado de la cabaña.

—Tardas demasiado... Uchiha— Kana estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.—Pero me encontraste.

—No sabes esconderte.—dijo Sasuke seriamente.

De el suelo surgieron dos enormes serpientes negras que rodearon el cuerpo de la chica fuertemente. El cielo se tornó rojo intenso y los árboles negros.

—Eres un fastidio— dijo el Uchiha en tono bajo pero tétrico mostrando su sharingan.

Con paso lento caminó hacia la chica empuñando una Katana negra.—Tengo que quitarte las ganas de pelear contra mí.— Quedando en frente de la chica, Sasuke levanto un poco su arma hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza para terminar con el problema.

Físicamente el Uchiha se acercaba a paso firme en dirección a la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de agacharse para levantarla y llevarla a otro sitio, en la ilusión las serpientes seguían haciendo presión.

Luego kanna sonrió. En una explosión desapareció entre plumas blancas y un fuerte viento.

Todo se quedó quieto en ese instante.

Afuera, en un parpadeo un kanji con la palabra vida ( 生 ) grabada en la mano derecha de la chica se encendió en un rojo anaranjado. En una bola de humo la shokuto de la chica apareció en su mano derecha, la sacó de la saya, la cargó de electricidad y la agitó hacia el Uchiha.

Por la velocidad, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que usar su rinnegan para retroceder.

Kanna se levantó del suelo con seriedad en su mirada sujetando la saya en su cintura. —Te dije que sólo había dos opciones.

—¡Eres una molestia!— Sasuke cargó un chidori en su mano tratando de acertar a la pelirroja. Está se movió unos pasos, tocando el suelo y haciendo un muro de roca con un pergamino explosivo que se activó con el golpe. Ambos retrocedieron.

Kanna se acercó a Sasuke haciendo que esté sacara su arma. Ambas espadas chocaros sacando chispas al separarse, seguían moviendo su arma chocando una y otra vez. Kanna trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero el Uchiha lo esquivó.

Sasuke pateó a la chica en una pierna, esta sólo se movió unos centímetros al costado. Luego Sasuke canalizó chakra en la pierna apoyada el suelo, dio un salto para impulsarse y patear a la chica en la cara.

Kanna detuvo con el brazo el golpe pero fue tan fuerte que la lanzó varios metros golpeándose contra el suelo.

—Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu. [Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Bola gigante de fuego]— Sasuke creo su más antiguo jutsu para para acabar con la chica.

—Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu [Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua ]— dojo Kanna lanzando una gran cantidad de agua en forma de dragón que al colisionar con la bola de fuego creó una gran cantidad de vapor que ella aprovechó. —Kirigakure no jutsu. [Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina]— Con el jutsu creo una neblina tan espesa que no permitía ver más allá del suelo que están pisando.—Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que él me encuentre a mi— Kanna cerro los ojos, esperando notar algo.—Ahí esta. — y desapareció entra la neblina.

Sasuke observaba a todos lados. Esperando un movimiento, algo que le mostrara qué atacar.

Luego la sorpresa fue grande al sentir una afilada hoja atravesando desde arriba de su nuca saliendo a su pecho. El pelinegro calló el suelo al instante y la chica apareció a su espalda.

—Clásico de un Uchiha — dijo Kanna girando hacia atrás — Hacerte creer que tienen la ventaja.— Movió su espada, esta ves con chakra tipo viento, repeliendo cientos de shurikens en el aire y quitando la neblina. —Y luego atacarte con la guardia baja. Necesitas mejores trucos.

—Maldita molestia ¡¿Aun crees que puedes ganarme?!— Sasuke apareció.

—Hice mi tarea Uchiha Sasuke, no creó que alla algo de ti que no conozca.

—Probemos eso. ¡Amaterasu!— Llamas negras aparecieron alrededor de la chica, poco a poco acercándose y aumentando su tamaño. —Ríndete ya. Éstas llamas no se detendrán hasta consumirlo todo.

—No lo haré— dijo la chica con determinación guardando su arma.

—Yo me largo.— Sasuke dijo con enfado dando la vuelta.

A unos segundos de caminar una fuerte ráfaga de aire se desató empujando a Sasuke adelante unos centímetros, él cerró los ojos resoplando con molestia. —Es peor que una cucaracha.— musito.

Kanna estaba en el aire con las mangas quemadas. —Katon: Karyū Endan [Estilo de fuego: Misil flama de dragón]— Pensó aspirando fuertemente, al exhalar una gran llamarada de fuego se dirigió a Sasuke, las llamas lo rodearon por completo, no había rastro de él hasta que empezaron a disiparse.

Poco a poco la visibilidad era más clara mostrando un enorme brazo esquelético púrpura enfrente de Sasuke. Susanoo hacia acto de presencia. Empezaba a tomar forma completa, tenía el doble de tamaño de Sasuke, no era tan colosal como en otras ocasiones pero era de temer. La criatura preparó su arco y una enorme flecha.

—Susanoo es imposible de esquivar.— Kanna colocó sus brazos protegiendo su pecho con las palma al frente. Tenía muchos kanjis en hilera tatuados alrededor de sus brazos.

La flecha fue lanzada, en poco segundos ya estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Kanna cerró los ojos. —Absorción— dijo para sí misma. La flecha empezó a emanar un brillo azul volviéndose chakra, de a poco empezó a hacerse más delgada.

Las marcas de los brazos de la chica tomaron el mismo tono azul y luego la flecha desapareció por completo. Ella cerró sus manos poniendo sus puños al frente.

—Fūton: Atsugai. [Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión]— Kanna lanzó una gran masa de aire en dirección al Uchiha, la presión era tan grande que una gran cantidad de arboles eran arrancados y hechos pedazos.

Sasuke se protegió con los brazos del Susanoo. Repentinamente el Susanoo empezó a agrietarse, el viento seguía desatado, provocando más grietas y rupturas.

Después de unos minutos el viento seso. El susano parecía desmoronarse hasta que desapareció.

Sasuke se veía agotado, intentó dar un paso al frente pero sus piernas flaquearon, desplomándose de rodillas, deteniéndose con los brazos.

—Estas acabado, no tienes chakra, ni fuerzas para continuar y a mí aun me queda suficiente para acabar contigo... pero prometí que no te haría mucho daño.— dijo Kanna con molestia, miró a Sasuke a los ojos unos segundos por fin podía ver su rinnegan. Resopló y continuó hablando. —"Arrogante... irrespetuoso... antipático... oportunista... frío... despiadado... peligroso..." Es la opinión general que tiene la gente de tú aldea de ti. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos, shinobis; te consideran una amenaza, incluso niños te consideran un personaje de miedo. Alguien extrañamente me dijo: "Puede parecer soberbio o antipático pero es fuerte" "Aunque a cometido errores a sabido cambiar su vida" "Nació para esto." me contó de un shonobi talentoso. más que eso, de quien considera su hermano, "Entendimos el dolor del otro y eso nos unió", dijo con tanta seguridad que era imposible no creerle. Luego, en el pueblos de aquí cerca la misma historia se repetía. La mayoría desconfiando, tienen miedo de ti. Pero una mujer mayor te llama héroe, pensé que algo debiste hacer bien... Pero yo no veo a él héroe, ni siquiera a la amenaza... Ahora veo a alguien cansado, desconectado y solo.—Kanna resopló. — Sólo lo diré una vez, regresa a tu aldea y coopera, por que ya no tienes otra opción. Si esto continua no solo tu tendrás problemas, también los que creen en ti.— Y Kanna desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a Sasuke agotado y confundido.


	11. Un nuevo y problemático conocido

Un nuevo y problemático "conocido".

Soundtrack: "Soredewa, mata ashita" de Asian Kung Fu Generations.

•~•~•

Anteriormente, un joven rubio corría por velocidad por la calle buscando una forma de tener tranquilidad. Dijo cosas de las que se arrepentía y que rompieron su corazón.

Al tocar una puerta un hombre abrió.

—Kurotamashi-sama.— dijo haciendo una reverencia. —¿Kanna-nee está aquí?.

—No está, pero dijo que volvería pronto. Puedes esperar aquí si quieres.— dijo el hombre dejándolo pasar. Naruto entró a la casa.— Sólo dime Kuro, ella lo hace, ya me acostumbré.— dijo con fingida molestia.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón con cara melancólica jugando con sus manos y mirando al suelo.

—Muchacho, ¿Quieres té?

—No gracias.— contestó Naruto con el mismo semblante.

—Creo que lo necesitas. Te ofrecería café pero no te ayudara.— Kuro se fue a la cocina después de unos minutos regresó con dos tazas de té, las dejó en la mesita y se sentó a la otra esquina.

—No aceptaré un no, sólo es té verde, ayuda a relajarse.

Naruto no sé quejó, sólo tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo. Unos minutos y todo estaba de nuevo en silencio.

Muchacho ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, verdad?— Dijo Kuro moviéndose de lado para ver a Naruto, éste sólo asintió sin voltear a verlo. —Te ves horrible, no es como que me afecte mucho pero no me gusta ver tan depresivo a nadie. Si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar de nada.— Naruto se veía tan triste que no parecía en nada al muchacho que conoció antes.

Kuro se levantó del sillón, entró a un cuarto. Estuvo unos minutos moviendo cosas y salió del cuarto con varias cajas.

Se puso enfrente de la mesita y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas con una caja de madera, la abrió, sacó piezas y las acomodó.

—Imagino que estás más familiarizado con el shoji que con el ajedrez así que por qué no jugar un rato.— Naruto lo miro confundido.— Vamos esto no es divertido con sólo una persona, tú comienzas.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo lo miro y se acerco a la mesita, se sentó en el suelo y empezaron a mover piezas uno a la vez. Pocos minutos después el juego terminó

—Tengo tu rey yo gano, realmente eres malo para esto.— dijo Kuro tratando de jactarse.

—No me gusta el shoji.— dijo Naruto con algo de molestia.

—Bueno, puedo encontrar alguna otra cosa.

Damas, Batalla naval, Scrable, incluso en gato el Uzumaki fue aplastado totalmente.

—Si... eres malo para esto.— Kuro seguía molestando.

Naruto se levantó harto de perder. —¡Puedo asegurarte que el siguiente juego lo ganaré yo, Dattabayo!.— Gritó con emoción exagerada y rabia asesina.

Kuro estaba muriendo de risa. —Je,je,je Quiero ver eso... pero no tengo dinero.

•~•~•

2:00 AM. Todo en calma en Konoha. Una joven regresaba a su departamento después de una noche ajetreada.

Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue grande al oír a su compañero quejarse con fuerza.

—¡Chikusho! Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta suerte.— Se quejó con molestia y gruñendo.

—¡Je, je, je!— Naruto reía como loco recostado en el suelo y pataleando.

Kanna observó al lado del sofá, parecía irreal. Naruto estaba sin camisa, con un zapato y sus pantalones. Kuro estaba peor, sólo tenía unos boxer de rayas azules y nada más.

Ambos volvieron a ver a la chica, estaban rojos de vergüenza y ella los veía con los ojos como platos.

—Si interrumpo iré al cuarto y creo que ustedes deberían cambiarse. Tengo que hablar contigo.—Señalo a Kuro y entró a la recamara sonrojada e incómoda.

Ambos hombres estaban avergonzado y no pudieron decirme una palabra solo se pusieron la ropa lo más rápido que pudieron.

Ya con ropa Kuro corrió a la recámara y tocó la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?— Pregunto Kuro con nervios.

—Pasa.

El hombre abrió rápido la puerta y entró. Miro confundido una chaqueta quemada y un pantalón maltratado en la cama. Kanna estaba a un lado de la ropa, estaba recostada en la cama viendo el techo, solo tenia puesta una camisa de tirantes purpura y un pantalón corto negro.

—Parece que te divertiste.

—Si... claro...

—Creí que me necesitarías, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es tan fuerte como dicen?

—Fuerte si... pero no como lo cuentan, estaba como perdido, desubicado tal vez.

—Te ves agotada, si no era tan fuerte ¿Que paso?

—Me excedí. absorbi mucho chakra, lo transformé y lo expulse, mis canales de chakra están resentidos.—La chica seguía viendo el techo.

—Evitarías estos problemas... pero no... la niña quiere hacerlo espectacular, alocarse con los jutsus, probar su genialidad, y no solo expulsar chakra en bruto.

—Su Susanoo me atacó, era demasiado chakra, si lo regresaba así le habría hecho mucho daño.

—Mmm... —Exclamo tocándose la barbilla. —Susanoo, habilitad de alto nivel ¿Que tan grande era?

—Dos, tal vez tres metros, nada sorprendente.

—y ¿Crees que está con ellos?

—No... dos mujeres y una anciana lo cuidan. No había rastro de nadie de Kushikutai. No seria lógico dejarlo a su suerte.

—Eso aclara las cosas.

—Aunque había algo en sus ojos que no encajaba... pero a la vez era familiar.

—Debe ser el parentesco, todos se ven igual.

—Pero buena esto aun no acaba, tendré tiempo para descubrirlo.—Kanna se levantó de la cama.

—Bueno, por cierto el muchacho llego hacer algunas horas, estaba algo deprimido, quería verte.

—Se veían entretenidos.

—No podía dejarlo así, pero dejo de ser divertido cuando pase de aplastarlo con mi estrategia a deberle una dotación de un mes de ramen y no tener ropa. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta suerte, un póker de Ases sin cambiar cartas, incluso revise por si hacía trampa y nada, fue pura suerte.—Se quejó el hombre exageradamente.

Cuando fueron a la sala Naruto estaba recostado en el sillón, con un brazo tapando sus ojos, respirando pausadamente, estaba profundamente dormido.

—Bueno, hay que dejarlo descansar, traeré una manta y sera mejor dormir también.— Dijo Kanna mirando a Kuro.

•~•~•

Muy tarde ya, después de unas horas de descanso, Sasuke Uchiha por fin tuvo la fuerza para levantarse del suelo.

Su contrincantes hacía ya varias horas que se había ido, dejando como prueba de su encuentro una destrucción impresionante el bosque.

Caminó poco a poco sin prisa a la cabaña. Aún esa gigantesca luna de otoño iluminaba su camino.

Su mente estaba confundida. Vagando entre lo que había pasado y tratando de darle sentido. Pero aún había muchas piezas que no encajaban y preguntas que hacer.

¿Como salió del Genjutsu? ¿Porque sabía tanto? y ¿Quién era? Pero sólo había una forma de contestar.

Llego a la cabaña. Karin estaba recostada de lado en una mecedora, Sasuke se acercó a ella para conocer su estado, pero, al inclinarse, los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello dejándolo inmóvil.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo tiernamente entre sueños, levantó sus labios con intenciones obvias pero Sasuke interrumpió.

—Karin... despierta.—dijo con incomodidad.

La voz del Uchiha la despertó, pasaron unos segundos y vio lo que estaba haciendo, sonrojada lo soltó.

Aunque sus sentimientos sean claros para él, no son cosas que ella haría en plena conciencia. Lo soltó con velocidad y volteó al otro lado.

—Disculpa por eso Sasuke-kun.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto el Uchiha reincorporándose.

—Estoy bien, porque no lo... estaría...— Karin empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, una mujer y luego un hermoso pero largo sueño. —¡Donde esta esa bruja!— Gruño con rabia —A ella la mato. ¿Donde esta?.

—Se fue, ve a dormir, tienes que descansar.—dijo Sasuke secamente.— Karin, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a Konoha? Partiré mañana.

—Claro... podríamos...—Karin no pudo continuar.

—Gracias... pero sólo yo. —dijo Sasuke con seriedad, tanto que Karin no pudo refutar nada.

•~•~•

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que el incidente en Ishiraku.

Una joven pelirrosa caminaba por el bosque con un objetivo en particular.

•=•=•

Unas horas antes Neji Hyuuga se encontró con ella.

—Hace unos dias hubo un incidente con ex shinobis, miembros rebeldes de la extinta raíz. Atacaban comerciantes y viajeros a las afueras de Konoha. Fueron rastreados pero murieron en fuego cruzado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Que las armas que tenían concuerdan con las que usó la atacante misteriosa.

—¿Quien estaba a cargo de la búsqueda?

—Según se, Shikamaru-san era el líder de la misión. Se encontró a 2 kilómetros de la pelea una bodega subterránea llena de estas armas. Fue vaciada y no encontraron nada aparte de dichas armas y explosivos, pero quizá podamos encontrar algo más. Si me permite podríamos ir mañana temprano y...

—Lo siento neji, iré sola hoy mismo, así sera más rápido.

—Podría ser arriesgado.

—Yo puedo, estaré bien.

•=•=•

Sakura llevaba caminando un rato. Sabia que la seguían desde que salió de la aldea pero no dijo nada tratando de averiguar hasta donde llegaría.

Apresuró el paso y el individuo hizo lo mismo. Caminó entre los árboles, saltando de un lado para otro con velocidad, pero el individuo no se rendía.

Al salir del bosque sólo faltaba un kilómetro para llegar al lugar que Neji le indicó.

—¡Mariko-San!— gritó. —Esperaba que desistiera antes.

—Disculpe Sakura-san, tenía curiosidad, creí que no me notaría.— dijo la mujer saliendo de su escondite.

—Será mejor que regrese. Podría ser peligroso.— dijo la pelirrosa con molestia.

—¿A dónde va Sakura-sama? ¿Si es tan peligroso porqué va sola?

—Yo estoy acostumbrada a misiones peligrosas, y esta es una de ellas, así que regrese sin quejas. — Sakura se veía molesta, esa muchacha era demasiado insistente con el asunto de su jefe, día tras día, pero llegar al punto de seguirla era ridículo.

En un instante su semblante cambió. Volteó y a unos metros delante aparecieron siete individuos con capaz grises de mangas anchas y sombreros grandes de paja, con la boca tapada y no se les veían los ojos.

Los individuos levantaron los brazos en dirección a las chicas luego lanzaron como proyectiles un centenar se sembons.

Sakura corrió hacia la jovencita, la cargó con fuerzas y se escondió entre los árboles.

Vio una herida en su brazo a causa de las agujas. —¿Estás bien?— le pregunto a la muchacha que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé, me duele la pierna.— contestó la muchacha algo asustada.

Sakura trataba de observar de reojo a los individuos que seguían lanzando sembons. Luego uno a uno empezaron a caer atravesados a la mitad.

Un joven apareció. Alto, de ojos azules oscuros, de cabello castaño oscuro algo largo cayendo de lado derecho, llevaba camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones azul marino, con un porta shuriken en la pierna. Guardaba un ninjato en una funda en su espalda.

—Señoritas, ¿Están bien?— gritó el muchacho.

Sakura se acercó a Mariko, sacó una aguja con un líquido verde de su porta shuriken y con más fuerza de la necesaria la clavó en el brazo de la joven sin siquiera subir la manga.

La pobre mujer gritó con fuerza. —No es justo.—se quejó lloriqueando. —Es mala Sakura-sama.

Era necesario, además tal vez así reconsidere seguirme.— Hablaba Sakura con tono de burla.

El desconocido se acercó con velocidad, cuando estuvo cerca Sakura esta se levanto de golpe sacando una kunai de su bolsillo y la puso en el cuello del individuo. Esté solo levantó las manos.

—Sólo le preguntaré una vez. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?.

—Que amable.— dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

—¡Contesta la pregunta! — gritó apretando la kunai.

—Bien.—El hombre resopló. —Sólo estaba entrenando por aquí cuando oí su alboroto y traté de hacer algo amable salvando sus vidas. Por cierto... de nada.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda.— Furiosa le reclamó. —Y te falta contestar una pregunta.— Sakura podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

—Mi nombre es Isamu, y según tú brazo si necesitabas ayuda.

—Es sólo algo leve.— Sakura le quitó la Kunai del cuello.

—Tiene veneno.

—Era sólo acónito, é lidiado con cosas peores.

—Para un ninja médico de su nivel supongo que esto es como un juego de niños.

—A... si...y según tú ¿Qué nivel tengo?— pregunto Sakura con desconfianza.

—No es como si fuera muy difícil de saber.— Explico con nervios.—No soy un acosador o un fanático sólo se que usted es una muy talentosa ninja médico y todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo sólo soy un shinobi retirado.

—Si está retirado, ¿Por qué los entrenamientos?

—Costumbre, puedo estar retirado pero no muerto.

—Eres muy joven para estar retirado.

—El mundo es así, ya no necesitaban a alguien como yo y me despidieron.

— ¿Y cómo son las personas como tú?— preguntó la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas Sakura-sama, creo que eso se dice para la tercera cita.— dijo el joven con gracia.

Un hombre llegó de repente. —Mariko-sama, le he dicho muchas veces que no desaparezca asi sin decir nada.— dijo con seriedad.—Disculpe si le causo molestias Sakura-sama.— Tomó a Mariko en el hombro y simplemente desapareció.

—"Un problema menos."— Pensó la pelirrosa. —Tengo trabajo que hace, así que tú también deberías irte.

Sakura se disponía a continuar.

— No creo que deba ir sola— replicó el muchacho— Yo podría acompañarla, una dama no debería ir sola a ningún lado.

—Eso no aplicá conmigo .

—Puede necesitar un respaldo.

—No.— contesto secamente.

—Puedo cubrir su espalda.

—No confío en ti para darte siquiera la espalda.

—Entonces usted cuidara mi espalda.

—¿Y si tú estuvieras en esto?

—Claro que no, cómo cree que yo...

—Qué tal si tú activaste las marionetas.— comento con desconfianza.

— Claro que no.

—Yo me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.— La pelirrosa caminó al frente.

El joven confundido la siguió. —Creí que no me daría la espalda.

—Eres un tipo molestó y te voy a ignorar, así que aléjate.— dijo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—¿Que acaso Sakura Haruno no era una amable kunoishi con un gran corazón?

— Te mintieron.— contestó con molestia.

Al llegar al punto que Neji le indicó, Sakura buscaba la dichosa bodega con esmero.

Por un largo tiempo nadie dijo nada. Sakura estaba analizando el territorio y el muchacho solo observaba.

—Y ¿qué esta buscando Sakura-sama?

Sakura no dijo nada, solo siguió observando.

—Porque que a unos metros por allá hay algo.— Continuó el castaño.

—¿Por dónde?— Sakura se impresiono olvidando su molestia por un momento.

El joven la guió al lugar, movió algo de tierra del suelo, había una pequeña placa con un kanji grande (Apertura) y varios pequeños alrededor.

—¿Cómo lo viste?

—Me di cuenta de la tierra suelta.

—Pero ¿Cómo se abriría?

—Yo se. — Hizo varias posiciones de manos y tocó la placa, al instante enfrente de la placa la tierra se movió. Piezas de roca empezaron a hundirse colocándose en forma de escalera.—Ya esta— mencionó contento hasta que volteo en dirección a Sakura.

Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la pierna derecha, lo miraba con intriga y molestia. —¿Qué?— contesto con ingenuidad, luego capto la razón de esa mirada.—Son sellos de un escuadrón que conozco, nada mas... yo no tengo nada que ver.— contesto preocupado por lo que pensaba Sakura.

—Entrá— dijo secamente Sakura con molestia.

—Entonces cuidara mi espalda Saku-chan.

—Camina calladamente y no me digas Saku-chan.— Gruño la pelirrosa.

Entraron al lugar, éste estaba completamente oscuro.

Sakura sacó una linterna de su mochila y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo largo. Habían varias habitaciones de paredes claras pero no tenían nada.

— Y¿quién te hizo enojar Saku-chan?

—¿Quién te dio permiso de decirme "Saku-chan"?— respondió con enojo.

—No se contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta.— dijo el muchacho con simpatía pero a la pelirrosa no le dio gracia, el muchacho suspiro. —He oído tanto de usted que ahora que te vi en persona me emocioné y tal vez me porte demasiado familiar. Disculpe por el atrevimiento.— Su semblante cambio, ahora se veía triste y avergonzado. —Éste lugar se ve demasiado solitaria, si me dice que busca Sakura-sama podría ayudarla mas.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que busco.— Respondió con el mismo semblante de seriedad.

—Todo se ve extrañamente vacío.

—Chunins lo revisaron antes, sacaron armas y explosivos.

—Entonces limpiaron bien, aquí no hay más que polvo. ¿Para qué mandar a alguien a un lugar vacío?

—Nadie me envió.— Contestó cortante.

Fueron a la última habitación, era más pequeña que las demás pero también estaba vacía.

Sakura entró, revisó cada rincón de la habitación pero sólo eran cuatro paredes grises y nada más.

—¿Esto es todo? No hay más.— Se preguntó quejándose de la situación.

El muchacho entró, sólo dio un paso y su semblante cambio a uno pensativo.

Empezó a mover los pies dio saltos y paró, fue a otra parte del cuarto y saltó igual, fue a la puerta y empezó a saltar de afuera adentro con entusiasmo.

Sakura lo observó con vergüenza. —"Está demente"—pensó con la mano en la frente.

—¿Oíste eso?

—¿Oír qué?— contestó confundida.

—Metal crujiendo, hay algo abajo.

Isamu movió a Sakura unos pasos de dónde estaba parada, empezó a dar saltos otra vez. —Aquí está la entrada.— El muchacho empezó a revisar el suelo quitando una baldosa negra. Había un pergamino grande bloqueando la una entrada. El joven Isamu lo arrancó esperando a ver que sucedía.

Cinco bolas de humo aparecieron detrás de ellos. Al despejarse mostraron cinco marionetas como las que aparecieron en el bosque.

Isamu no tubo tiempo para reaccionar. Las marionetas levantaron los brazos pero cierta kunoichi no dejaría a esas marionetas enteras.

—¡SHANARO!— Con una poderosa patada golpeo a una de las marionetas. Le destrozó el brazo de madera y metal, luego el resto de ella fue lanzada a la siguiente y la siguiente, las 5 fueron lanzadas con fuerza y clavadas en una de las paredes de concreto. —Inútiles juguetes, te dije que podía yo sola.

El muchacho la vio con los ojos como platos, luego con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Eres impresionante.— Dijo con miedo. —"Ya entiendo lo de Fuerza Aterradora. Será mejor que no la haga enojar."— Pensó para sí mismo. —Bien vayamos abajo.— Abrió la compuerta. —Diría que las damas primero pero podría ser peligroso así que...

Sakura cruzó los brazos otra vez. —¿Peligroso para quién?

—Nada, sólo olvide lo que dije.— Comento.

Con un salto bajó Isamu seguido de la pelirrosa, sólo iluminados por la linterna. Era una habitación pequeña, con pergaminos y archivos organizados en estantes en las paredes.

Empezaron a buscar. Después de un rato revisando documentos irrelevantes para ella. De shinobis y dinero Sakura se tiró al suelo y se recargo en una pared.

Estaba rendida, con cansancio y frustración. Nada tenía sentido, no decían nada después de tanto tiempo esperando.

—Estás bien.

—Si.— Respondió secamente.

Debajo de un estante un papel se asomaba apenas visible, una fotografía de una mujer con una coleta corta y alborotada, con una banda de Kumogakure colgada en el cuello.

Una mujer hermosa pero con un semblante serio como si se tratara de una fotografía oficial. Al voltear la imagen se veía algo escrito "Aspirante a Reina. Deceso 5 días en La Colmena."

—¿Qué es La Colmena?

Tres explosiones, una detrás de otra llamaron abruptamente la atención de ambos. Salieron aprisa del lugar.

—Las explosiones fueron afuera. Parece que llegaron a dañar los soporte. — Dijo Isamu.

El techo empezaba a caer a pedazos. Concreto y rocas se veían cayendo a su espaldas. Mientras corrían para salir del lugar, complicándose por la oscuridad, empeoraba la situación, el pasillo a varios metros enfrente de ellos también empezaba a caer. Se detuvieron.

Sakura mostró el diamante de su frente y rápidamente el sello Gin ya estaba en su cara. Saltó ya con chakra en el puño dando un golpe fuerte en el techo.

Lo que eran rocas y concreto sólido en un segundo se convirtió en grava y arena. El golpe fue tan fuerte que no sólo destruyó el techo también creo un enorme cráter destruyendo lo que quedaba del lugar.

Cayó en el suelo de rodillas, ya cansada por el ataque. —"Me he descuidado con el tiempo."— Pensó Sakura al notar su cansancio.

Isamu sólo salió de los escombros lleno de tierra, tosiendo por culpa del polvo. Lanzó un silbido de impresión. —Cuánta fuerza. Juro por el amor que le tengo a mi vida que no te haré enojar Saku-chan.— dijo con entusiasmo sacandole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—Comentó con diversión después del caos.

A lo lejos una conocida mujer observaba el destruido escenario.

—Es poderosa pero no me sorprende.

—Ren mandó un mensaje, Sakura-sama sobrevivió. Al parecer no fue problema.

—Mariko-sama disculpe si no fui suficientemente duro.

—No te preocupes, aún habrá tiempo para ver si sólo fue suerte.

•=•=•

Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo cansado, Kanna se levantaba del suelo húmedo. En una habitación oscura con una ligera luz naranja la pelirroja se defendía de un enemigo poderoso.

Por una ráfaga de kunais, shuriken de viento endemoniado, una gran lluvia de golpes y patadas la pelirroja ya estaba retrocediendo.

Una sombra humana con intenciones de acabar con el enfrentamiento apareció tras de ella como un relámpago naranja, en su mano llevaba una kunai que no titubeo en usar contra la joven clavandola en su espalda. Kanna se sorprendió y sólo cerré los ojos.

•~•~•

En una habitación grande con varias ventanas pequeñas que permitían la entrada de luz, estaba Kanna sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Despertó alterada y se recostó en el suelo recuperándose, también estaba un rubio sentado en el suelo viéndola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien Kanna-nee?

—Si...— Contestó ella con dificultad. —Sólo no es muy cooperativo pero estoy bien.

—¿Te dijo algo?— Preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

—Antes de querer matarme...— Respondió con una risa. —Sólo que no hablará con nadie más que contigo, lo siento, en su mundo no puedo hacer nada más.

—No pienso hablar con él, está loco.— Cruzando los brazos Naruto negaba con la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

—Bueno... intentaremos otra cosa.— Kanna se levantó del suelo, se limpió el pantalón y se estira un poco. —Es cansado estar tanto tiempo en esa posición. No sé meditar muy bien.

Naruto se puso más serio y algo triste. —Te acostumbras con el tiempo he pasado días así, cuando aprendí el Modo Sannin.

—¿Porque tan triste?.

—Porque recordé a mi maestro. Murió hace un tiempo. Tambien era mi padrino, de quien te conte.

—Lo siento. Suena a un hombre impresionante.

Interrumpiendo la plática, entre una nube de humo llegó Kuro con un semblante serio al otro lado de la habitación.

—Parece que tiene noticias. Si quieres seguimos mañana.—Dijo Kanna mirando a Naruto y camino hacia Kuro.

—Parece que se metieron a una lavadora en doble ciclo. — Se burló Kuro del semblante de la muchacha.

—Muy graciosos, ahora haces chistes.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—No... su alter ego se niega a hablar y no puedo convencerlo, es el amo de ese lugar. Pero no llegarías así para saber cómo vamos.— Kanna lo vio con curiosidad.

—Hay noticias. Hubieron explosiones cerca de aquí y la Hyuuga está rondando, la chica Haruno estaba en medio y tu amigo, el necio, también está inmiscuido.

—Yo le dije que estuviera atento, pero parece que hay más ¿Verdad?

—Uchiha está cerca.

—Si que es lento, pero que bien... un problema menos.

•~•~•

El regreso a konoha fue mejor de lo que Sakura esperaba. Después de la que consideraba una decepcionante incursión a terreno enemigo, una compañía peculiar e inesperada la acogía.

Isamu trataba de animar a cada paso que daba y a pesar de que Sakura se resistía a reír no lo logró.

Desde accidentes entrenando, bromas pesadas y comentarios de cualquier cosa.

— No puedo creer que no hayas entrado a algún casino, pero por lo menos has apostado a La ruleta o jugado Blackjack.— dijo el joven burlón.

—No pienso ir a esos lugares jamás, lo más cercano a apostar que é llegado es a un lugar de máquinas tragamonedas, y perdí mi salario de una semana. No vuelvo a apostar en mi vida.

—Bromeas... cierto... la adrenalina, la energía de la competencia. Se tiene buenas y malas pero vale la emoción del juego.

—Suenas a un adicto.— Se burló Sakura.

—Claro que no. Hay reglas para no llegar a eso. Jamás gastar más de lo que tienes, no pidas prestado, aprende cuando retirarte sin importar si estas bien o mal en el juego y la más importante es... no beber.

—¿Porqué no beber?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es el origen de los problemas, lo mejor que te puede pasar cuando estás borracho es perder todo tu dinero.

—A... si... y ¿qué es lo peor?

—Despertarte con un anillo en tu dedo, con un hombre en bikini a tu lado y un horrible y obsceno tatuaje con el nombre Jass-chan.

Sakura rio tan fuerte por el comentario. —Que cosas se te ocurren.

—No son inventos míos, a un colega le pasó y fue horrible. Es lo más triste ver a un hombre llorar.

— ¿Tan traumático fue para tu amigo?

—No... Jass-cha fue quien lloró cuando le pidió el divorcio je, je, je.

Entre risas llegaron a la aldea. Pararon en frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Podríamos vernos después Saku-chan.

—No creo que pueda pero...— Sakura volteó por reflejo la vista hacia los árboles, afuera de la aldea. —Espera momento.— En el camino a la entrada logro observar una figura. Un hombre con capa negra que iba acercándose de a poco, a unos metros de llegar a la aldea Sakura logró ver su rostro, ese rostro inconfundible por la pelirrosa, provocando en ella un choque de emociones. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos empezaban a temblar. Trataba de controlarlo, controlar su respiración para que no se notará agitación.

Aquel que fue su primer amor, pero también le trajo grandes dolores y actualmente sospechas. Villano para unos, héroe para otros. Después de casi dos años Sasuke Uchiha volvía a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Hola gente , vuelvo después de tanto tiempo, estoy emocionada, no abandono este fic solo me tardo.

Gracias a o-gale-o, fiel lectora, iluminas mi autoestima.

Y si hay lectores fantasma por ahí gracias por leer, y dejen comentario, no es necesario mucho texto, solo un hola.

Sin mas me despido, gracias por leer y hasta luego.


End file.
